Harry Potter: Preparations for the End
by evilabed
Summary: 6th Year, AU story, Harry leaves Privet Drive for good and promises not to get involved with the war until he graduates. A promise that he breaks. Repeatedly. Manipulative, but good Dumbledore. Good, but still slightly childish Ron. BFF Hermione. Tonks/Lupin guardians. Harry/Multi.
1. Stuck in Privet Drive

**Chapter 1**

Stuck in Privet Drive

Harry looked at the clock sitting beside his bed. A thin ray of light coming through a crack in the curtains from the street lamp outside threw just enough light over it make out the time, only a few minutes from midnight. Harry was exhausted, yet every time he closed his eyes he was greeted by the same scene. His godfather Sirius laughing, taunting his cousin, before being hit by a jet of red light. His eyes widening in surprise as he fell, seemingly in slow motion. His cousins' scream of triumph as he fell backwards through the Veil.

Harry tossed and turned, knowing he needed to sleep. He couldn't keep going the way he had been, only getting two or three hours of uneasy sleep a night, managing to finally drift off only when his exhaustion overcame him. It had only been a few days since he had returned to the Dursleys' house for the summer, but each day had felt like torture. His school supplies had been locked in the cupboard underneath the stairs as soon as he had entered the house and he had been put straight to work, doing all the chores the Dursleys' had neglected when he had been away at school. He had been woken up by his Aunt each day as the sun rose and given a list of chores for the day long enough to keep him working until the sun went down. His only breaks were for a quick breakfast and supper, wolfed down before his Aunt and Uncle could take them away from him, before heading back to his work. He supposed it could have been worse. While he was worked like a dog and his relatives' were rarely able to see him without insulting him, they had yet to lay a finger on him, which was a definite improvement over past summers'. While his uncle had never done any real damage, he generally had at least a few bruises by this point. He supposed he should have thanked Moody in his letter for that, he must have really scared Uncle Vernon to keep him from hitting Harry.

Rolling over, Harry looked at Hedwigs' cage and sighed, wishing she were still there. He had sent her off to report that he was still alive and well (at least relatively) and that there was no need for anyone to come by and murder his relatives' (yet), as much as he sometimes wished they would. That was close to two hours ago, right after he had come inside. After a long day of hard work and snide comments he had decided to send her off immediately so he could try to sleep. Now he regretted that decision, wishing for someone to talk to, to try to break up the monotony of being stuck in Privet Drive. Throwing off the blankets and quietly standing, Harry decided he needed to get out of the house for a little bit. Quickly dressing, he quietly made his way out of his room and down the stairs, making sure to skip the creaky step. Pausing at the door to the cupboard under the stairs, he pulled out a hairpin that he had borrowed from Hermione before school had ended specifically for this task and set to work trying to open it. It took a few minutes, but he eventually managed to get the lock open. It was a good thing he had asked Fred and George to teach him that, otherwise he wouldn't have a chance at finishing his summer homework. Opening the door he quickly pulled out his trunk, making sure not to make any noise as he did so. Opening it up, he cautiously moved things around looking for his wand. Finding it, he quickly stuffed it into his pocket and went to close the trunk and replace it into the cupboard when he noticed a silvery material poking out along the side. He hesitated for a moment before deciding to take it as well. 'Better safe than sorry' he thought to himself, before quietly replacing his trunk in the cupboard and leaving through the front door.

Harry left Privet Drive and turned onto Magnolia Crescent, heading past the alley where he had first seen his godfather. Blinking tears from his eyes and banishing a vision from his thoughts, he headed towards the nearby park. Jumping the locked gate, Harry walked past the broken swings, the last of which had apparently been broken by Dudleys' gang since his last visit, and sat on the ground, leaning back against a nearby tree. Lost in his thoughts, Harry almost didn't notice the sound of someone walking slowly along the path, cautiously as if trying not to be heard. Without moving his head, he looked in front of him, scanning for something out of place when he heard it again. Casually stretching his shoulders, he managed to reach into his pocket and grasp the handle of his wand without looking suspicious. He had almost managed to draw it out of pocket when the night seemed to ripple in front of him, and the empty path was replaced with a young witch with long brown hair and a heart shaped face. Jumping up from his spot against the tree Harry aimed his wand directly at her.

"Wotcher Harry," she said, slowly putting her hands in the air, "mind aiming that someplace else?"

"Tonks? What are you doing here?" Harry started lowering his wand before quickly re-centering it on her, "How do I know you're really you?" he asked, gazing at her suspiciously.

"I'm guarding you Harry, you didn't think we'd let you head back to your relatives' without someone watching you, did you? If you don't believe me, you can always ask me something only I would know."

"Alright then," he said thinking for a moment. He was surprised he hadn't thought that someone from the Order would be looking out for him. "When we first met, what was Mad-Eye worried about me doing and why?"

"If I remember correctly, he was worried about you putting your wand in your pocket," she said, "he didn't want you to blow off one of your butt checks." Suddenly smiling, she added, "not that I disagree with him, you have quite the nice bum, I wouldn't want you to lose it."

Harry lowered his wand, his face getting hot. He opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. 'How am I supposed to respond to that?', he thought. He knew this was Tonks, one of her favorite games was to try to make him blush, a game that she happened to be very good at. Seeing the smile on her face he decided it would be better to move on and ignore it. Sitting back down on the ground against the tree, he asked, "What's up with the hair? It's so... normal."

She grimaced, looking down at him before turning and sitting beside him. "Oh, you know, there's been a lot going on lately," she said, evasively. "With You-Know-Who out in the open I've been working overtime, both with the Order and with the Aurors. Both of them are trying to prepare for open war and catch some of his more dangerous supporters. I've been put on the task force to find my aunt."

He looked at her questioningly for a moment before remembering. Her aunt was Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius' cousin. The woman that had killed him. Once again the image of Sirius falling backwards swam in front of his eyes. Shaking his head, he banished the images, fighting back the tears that came with it.

"I'm sorry Harry," she said quietly, looking at the ground between them. She had tears of her own swimming in her eyes. "It's my fault. I should have stopped her."

Harry was quiet for a second, confused, before he remembered that Tonks had been fighting Bellatrix before Sirius. He remembered seeing her fall limply down the seats in the Veil room as Sirius took up the duel with his cousin. Harry couldn't believe he had been so stupid. He had been so caught up in his own grief over Sirius that he had forgotten there were others that cared for him too. Reaching over he gripped her shoulder, "No Tonks, you did everything you could. If I hadn't run off without thinking.." Harry felt a tear fall down his cheek. He had felt bad enough to begin with. It was HIS fault Sirius had died. His fault that he would never live to see his name cleared, or go out in public again. Now he also had the guilt of taking the only relative Tonks had on her mothers side that wasn't a bloodthirsty murderer. It was his fault that Remus had lost the last of his friends for the second time. He couldn't believe he had been so foolish. And now his godfather was dead. He felt arms snake around him, comforting him, as the first of his tears fell.

"No Harry, you can't blame yourself, you were tricked by You-Know-Who. Many wizards, older and wiser than you, have fallen the same way. He knows how to get to people, who to threaten to hurt you the most. You went to help Sirius because you thought he needed you and because you cared for him."

"But if I had practiced Occlumency, like Dumbledore wanted, he wouldn't have been able to put those images in my head," Harry bowed his head to hide the tears that were running down his face, "If I had kept my curiosity to myself, Snape would have kept teaching me and maybe I would have learned to block him out."

"Dumbledore had you learning Occlumency? From Snape?" Tonks asked, a surprised look on her face, "since when?"

"Since Christmas, when I had the vision of Voldemort's snake attacking Mr. Weasley. We started once I got back to Hogwarts. Before each lesson he would pull some thoughts out of his mind and place them into a Pensieve. One time he left early and I got curious and looked inside. He refused to teach me anymore after that," Harry wept, ashamed of himself, "If I hadn't let my curiosity get the better of me, Sirius would still be alive.

"Harry, you can't blame yourself," Tonks said pulling him in closer, "if anything that was Snape's fault. He knew how important it was for you to learn Occlumency and he refused to teach you. Hell, knowing Snape, I bet he hardly taught you anything to begin with."

"Maybe... I don't think I actually learned anything from the lessons he gave me," Harry wiped the tears from his face and tried to bring himself under control. "He just told me to clear my mind and then attacked. If anything the visions were worse after our lessons."

"Wait, so he didn't teach you how to organize and hide your thoughts or how to raise barriers?" Tonks asked, a surprised look on her face.

"No," Harry said slowly, "he basically told me what Occlumency was, told me to clear my mind and then started trying to mind rape me" Looking at Tonks, Harry got the impression that she hadn't expected that.

She looked at him for a minute before she spoke, "Harry, there is no way you could be expected to block out You-Know-Who, with the so-called 'training' you got from Snape. The first part of Occlumency training is organizing your mind, something it seems you were never taught. You should have weeks of training before anyone even attempts to break in, and even then only lightly to get used to the feeling. When I learned Occlumency in Auror training, I spent almost a month organizing my memories and erecting barriers before anyone tried to read me and I still couldn't keep them out for more than a minute. How could you be expected to stand up to a trained Legilimens from the beginning?"

Harry was shocked. He hadn't thought of that. Had Snape actually been trying to teach him? Or had he just been pretending so that Voldemort could keep sending Harry visions? Maybe even weakening his mind to make Voldemorts job easier? Harry really couldn't be sure. On the one hand it seemed to make sense, but Dumbledore trusted Snape. Could he be fooled? It seemed unlikely, but the alternative was Snape fooling Voldemort, which didn't seem any more plausible.

"Do you think Snape was trying to stop me from learning Occlumeny?", he asked, unsure whether or not he believed it himself.

"I don't know Harry," responded Tonks, "on the one hand, he did a piss-poor job of teaching you, but on the other hand he was always a poor teacher. In the end, Dumbledore trusts him so I think we have to as well."

"I guess..." Harry sighed as he thought about it. Dumbledore must have some reason as to why he trusted Snape, but as of yet he still hadn't shared that reason with anyone Harry knew of. He decided he would hold off on passing judgment for now, but that he would keep an eye on his Potions Professor from now on.

No longer feeling like it was solely his fault for his godfathers death, Harry cheered up a little bit. "Thanks Tonks, it really helped to talk this through with someone. And if I shouldn't be to blame, you shouldn't blame yourself either. Bellatrix may be a crazy bitch, but she is one of Voldemort's best fighters. You should be proud that you stood up to her and survived, because I'm sure there are a lot of people that can't say the same. All you can do is practice, so next time it's her that goes down."

She looked at him with a tear in her eye, "Do you really mean it Harry? You don't blame me?"

"Of course I do, I could never blame you for that. You came to save us and fought your hardest. If it wasn't for you and the others, I wouldn't be here and neither would Ron or Hermione or any of the others that I brought with me in my ill-conceived rescue attempt. You saved my life Tonks, more importantly you saved my friends lives and I'll never be able to thank you enough for that."

She hugged him tightly, "Thank you Harry," she whispered into his ear, "you have no idea how much better that makes me feel," before she moved to his side, leaving one arm wrapped around his back and leaning into him.

They sat leaning on each other for a while, telling stories about Sirius, both from the time they knew him and those they had heard from others. During their talk Tonks began feeling better about everything that had happened, eventually gaining enough control over her metamorphosing abilities to change her hair back to her normal pink. She was glad to have control over her abilities again, brown just didn't suit her at all. She looked over at Harry and saw him nodding off, half asleep, a smile coming to her face. He had definitely needed this, probably more than her if the dark circles under his eyes were any indication. Glancing down at her watch she noticed the time, it was half past two in the morning. Glancing at the teenager next to her she decided it was probably time to head back. A night sleeping on the ground probably wasn't the best idea for either of them.

"Come on sleepyhead," she whispered into his ear, prodding him in the side and getting up off the ground, "it's getting late and you should be in bed."

"Do I have to?" he groaned, not opening his eyes, "I'm comfy here."

"No come on, you might be comfortable now, but you won't be in the morning. To bed with you," she said reaching down and pulling on his arm. He groaned again, but opened his eyes and let her pull him up. He had only managed a couple steps before he suddenly sunk to his knees, his hand clasped to his forehead. "Harry!" Tonks exclaimed, rushing to grab him before he could fall over onto the ground, "Harry, are you ok?" He didn't respond only letting out a low moan. Gently lowering him onto the ground she pulled out her wand and started waving it over top of him, desperately trying to figure out what was the matter with him. Finding nothing she starting speaking, "Harry please talk to me, say something," she begged, hoping he was okay. Sirius had told her about his visions, but she had never seen one before. She crouched over him for nearly ten minutes before deciding to go for help, but right as she was about to stand up she saw his eyes pop open. "Harry!" she exclaimed, pulling him into a sitting position, " are you alright?"

Harry opened his mouth, looking like he was going to respond, but stopped halfway, staring over her shoulder. Fearing what she was about to see, Tonks turned and felt her gaze drawn upwards into the clouds above Privet Drive. She couldn't help but stare, because there above the house she had been guarding only a couple of hours before, the house that she'd been about to return to, hung the Dark Mark.


	2. Escape from Little Whinging

**Chapter 2**

Escape from Little Whinging

Voldemort was furious that his plan to kill Harry Potter had failed, the boy was gone. His spy had told him that Dumbledore had planned to leave the boy with his relatives' for at least a month to recharge the blood wards surrounding the house. The muggle loving fool hadn't realized that the power that fueled the blood wards now ran through Voldemort's own veins. His followers may not be able to come within a mile of the house, but he certainly could. After the failure at the Ministry he had taken a few days to recover and formulate a plan. He had decided that if everyone already knew he had returned, that he may as well take care of their so-called 'Chosen One'. Finding the house hadn't been difficult, but had required some time as only a small handful of wizards knew where the boy lived, all of them followers of the old fool. It had required a muggle detective and a few days to find that the Dursleys lived at Number 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging. He had then spent the last few hours setting up the large anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards to prevent the boys escape and prevent any from coming to his aid. Only to find that his efforts were in vain, the boy was no longer in the house.

He looked down at the broken man at his feet, bleeding and barely conscious, with his limbs sticking out at odd angles. How did one so pathetic think so highly of himself? After arriving to find the boy missing, Voldemort had woken the family with the intention of having a chat to find where the boy might have gone. The fat Muggle on the ground in front of him had started shouting at him, yelling insults. The nerve of the the Muggle to speak that way to one of his betters. It seemed he had learned his lesson though, as he lay crying on the floor. It had been some time since he had attempted to insult Voldemort, though that likely had something to do with his missing tongue. No, this quivering mass of filth would never insult his betters again. Looking back up at the other two people in the room he smiled. The boy was trying to push himself into the corner in an attempt to avoid his notice. The woman was trying to shield him with her body and failing miserably. The boy was at least five times as wide as her. Tears stained both of their faces as they tried to look at anything other than their husband and father.

"Now, will you tell me where the boy has gone or will I have to get angry?" he asked, smiling at the fear in their eyes and the whimper coming from the whale in the corner. He already knew they didn't have any idea where he had gone, he doubted they even knew when the boy had left, but he was already there so he may as well take any knowledge of the brat he could. He had found the evidence himself of a hasty getaway. An unlocked door, the cupboard holding the boys wizardly possessions left partially open, missing only his wand, his broom and his cloak of invisibility. The perfect tools for a hasty getaway.

"We told you," Petunia managed to sob, "the boy was in his room when we went to sleep, he hasn't left the house since he arrived. We don't know anything, please let us – AAHHHHH!" her speech cut off by the sudden screams that always accompany that Cruciatus Curse. It was too bad really. If they had been able to provide information he might have killed them quickly.

"Come now, you must have some knowledge of the boy," he said, ending the curse, "he has lived here since he was a child. You don't expect me to believe you know nothing, do you?" Of course he did believe her. The fat man had folded seconds after the torture had begun and attempted to give up the boy, giving him all their very limited knowledge about him. It was all useless, they considered him to be beneath their knowledge, worthy only of their scorn. But it was always more entertaining to watch when people thought they might be allowed to live, if only they could please him. Begging, pleading for their lives, telling him all of their dirty little secrets, just for the hope, the prayer that he may leave them be. That never happened of course, not unless he had a use for them, and these muggles were as useless as they came. Not even good as bait, as by all accounts Potter hated them. The boy may be willing to run into danger to save his friends,but he would never risk himself to save they worthless sacks of flesh. No, their only worth now was as a momentary entertainment for him. He aimed his wand at the boy now.

"NO PLEASE!, not my Dudie-" the rest of her shout cut of as she flew across the room, slamming into the wall before coming to rest on the floor.

"What about you, boy? Do you know Where your cousin is?"

The boy opened his mouth as if to respond, but the only thing that escaped was a low whine, as he seemed to be trying to will himself through the wall.

"No, nothing? Well you can't complain that I didn't give you the opportunity," he smiled before uttering one more word, "Crucio!" Voldemort held the boy under the curse for a full minute, reveling in his screams and in the thrashing of his arms and legs. When he stopped, the boy continued to twitch on the ground, a low gurgling coming from his throat. His mother, still lying on the opposite side of the room, sobbed.

Smiling he looked around the room. It had been too long. The year he had taken to gather his forces had been necessary, but it had been quite boring. There truly was nothing like taking out your frustrations on a group of helpless muggles, he thought to himself. Deciding he had everything he was likely to get out of them, he turned to leave. It was time for the wizarding world to relearn the fear that had gripped it fifteen years ago. He pressed one of his long fingers to the tattoo on his forearm, sending his followers the message to start their attack. His new reign of terror would begin tonight. Stopping as he exited, he turned back, letting three quick jets of green light escape his wand.

OoOoO

Tonks tore her gaze away from the sky at the sounds of retching behind her. Harry was on all fours now, emptying the contents of his stomach. Wand in hand, Tonks surveyed the area around them before helping Harry to his feet. He seemed unsteady, like he was having a hard time focusing on making it to his feet. It was lucky she already had a hand on his arm because he attempted to start walking towards the house.

"No Harry," she said, pulling him back towards her, "I'm sorry, but it's too late. If the Mark is there they are either dead or it's a trap, or maybe both." Harry stopped trying to pull away, though his gaze was still fixed on the sky above Privet Drive. He mumbled something Tonks couldn't make out.

"Come on Harry," she urged trying to pull him the other direction, "we need to get out of here. There could be more of them. They might even be looking for us." That did the trick. With one last look at the sky over Privet Drive, Harry turned and began following her in the opposite direction. "Come on, I'll Apparate us out of here."

"No!" he exclaimed, pulling his arm from her grasp before she could try to take them away, "he set up anti-apparition wards."

"How can you tell?" she asked, confused.

"I.. I had a vision... I saw the whole thing.."

Tonks gasped, putting her hand to her mouth. She couldn't imagine what he must have just gone through, watching his only relatives murder from the ground only a few streets away. "Harry I'm so sorry," she said looking at him. His eyes were slowly coming back into focus, but she could see a haunted look in them. She had seen it in other Aurors after coming into a particularly gruesome scene, had felt it herself. He suddenly shook himself, his attention back on the outside world.

"We need to get out of here, he called his followers to start attacking right before I woke up."

Tonks looked at him horrified for a second before her Auror training kicked in. "We should get as far away as possible and then Apparate somewhere safe."

"Tonks, I don't know how to Apparate."

"That's alright Harry, I can take you side-along. We just need to get farther away, out from underneath their anti-apparition wards. I don't want to bounce off and give away our position. Now here, put this on and stay quiet," Tonks said pushing Moody's extra invisibility cloak into his hands.

He pushed it back towards her, "No Tonks, you put this-".

She interrupted him, "Don't be a bloody white knight, it's you they're after. Besides I'm the trained Aur-" she said cutting herself off as he pulled his own bundle of silvery material from under his shirt. She stared at him for a moment in disbelief. "You have your own invisibility cloak?"

"Yeah it was my dad's, its been in the family for ages," he replied. "Come on, we should get moving," he said as she started to say something else. Pulling her cloak over her head she heard Harry whisper, "How am I supposed to follow you if we're both invisible?" he asked.

"Take my hand," Tonks whispered, as she pulled her own cloak over her head. After a second she saw another hand appear out of nowhere grasping hers. She quickly covered both, overlapping their cloaks over their clasped hands. "Alright, try to be quiet, we don't know who could be out there," she whispered, setting off in the direction opposite the house.

It was slow going, trying not to make any noise, while also listening for anything out of the ordinary. They made it three streets before they heard the first explosions signifying the start of the Death Eater attack. They could see the flames start to brighten the night sky to their right. Turning onto a main boulevard they caught their first sight of the Death Eaters. There were half a dozen walking down each side of the boulevard, casting explosive and flaming curses at every house they passed. People were running out of their homes, either to escape the flames, or to see what was causing all the noise. Each of them was struck down without pause.

Harry felt sick to his stomach again, but luckily he'd already expelled his meager supper in the park. Following Tonks' lead, they quietly moved down the boulevard, between the two groups of Deaths Eaters. Harry longed to help them, but was stopped by the firm grasp Tonks held on his wand hand. When he tried to pull it away from her she hissed at him, "Don't be stupid, there are too many of them." Confining his gaze to the center of the street, Harry followed along behind Tonks, trying to get to the edge of wards. After passing by the Death Eaters Harry pulled Tonks down a street to their left, "Come on, this way. That street loops back closer to the Dursleys'."

The street they turned down was dark. There were few light posts here, and it didn't seem like the Death Eaters had come this way yet. They quickly made their way down the street, only pulling up short at the sound of voices. Two large shapes were outlined in the darkness not far away, whispering to each other. Staying silent they made to creep by.

"We would have seen them if they had been a Muggle," said the first.

"Not if they went into one of the houses," argued the second. "if Potter or one of those Muggle lovers had been near, the Dark Lord would have killed them."

"Maybe he didn't see them," replied the first, "Gregory has told me that Potter has some way to avoid being seen. Lucius' son thinks he must have an Invisibility Cloak."

Harry recognized the two now. It was Crabbe and Goyle Sr, and apparently at least one of them wasn't as dimwitted as their sons.

"Alright then, how do you expect to catch him?" asked Crabbe Sr.

"I'm thinking, there's some sort of spell to reveal hidden people..." replied Goyle Sr. "ah ha, got it, _Homenum Revelio._"

The spell caught Harry by surprise. Crabbe and Goyle Sr. definitely weren't as dimwitted as their sons. Harry barely recovered in time to dive out of the way as two purple sreaks of light shot through the space where he had been standing. He rolled out of his dive, his cloak slipping off as he did and pointing his wand at the closer of the two shouted "Stupefy!" The Death Eater in question shielded easily while his partner returned fire with another dark curse. Harry side stepped this one, not knowing if his shield would be able to defend against it and returned an impedimenta jinx. Another burst of light came from Harry's left towards the Death Eaters. The two spells hit one after the other, the second one breaking through the shield to smash into the large Death Eaters face. Goyle Sr. flew backwards screaming and holding both hands up to his face, leaving only the one Death Eater for them to deal with. Harry saw Tonks pull off her own invisibility cloak out of the corner of his eye, shooting off a volley of spells towards the remaining Death Eater. Harry joined in quickly, putting him on the defensive. Unable to hold against the two person assault, Crabbe threw himself to the side, pushing his finger into the tattoo on his left forearm, before being hit by a stunner from each of his assailants.

Harry threw a hand to his forehead as it exploded in pain. The pain faded after a couple of seconds for him to realize he was on his knees, Tonks hovering over him asking if he was alright. He reached down quickly grabbing his invisibility cloak in the hand holding his wand and grabbing Tonks' wrist in his other hand, he pulled her along at a sprint.

"Harry, what happened?" Tonks asked, pulling to free herself from his grasp.

"He's coming," he managed in between breaths, urging Tonks to run faster. She needed no more motivation and picked up her pace, pulling even with Harry. They raced down the street side by side as the pain in Harry's scar increased. He could see Tonks at his side, wand moving through the air, repeatedly muttering words under her breath, "Come on, come on."

Harry looked back just in time to see the first spell shoot past him. There about a hundred meters back from them Voldemort flew above the street. His bottom half seemed to be made of smoke and he was gaining on them fast. Harry yelled "Protego" blocking the second spell and dodged without breaking his sprint around the third. He managed to summon a street sign just in time to block a familiar green light from striking Tonks. Looking back again he saw that Voldemort had gained on them, only fifty meters separating them. They only had seconds before he was right on top of them. Harry saw him wave his wand, an brownish orange jet of light shooting towards him when he felt a hand land on his shoulder and suddenly it was like he was being sucked through a small tube.


	3. Chez Tonks

**Chapter 3**

Chez Tonks

The next thing he knew his feet hit the ground and he fell over, his legs collapsing underneath him. Struggling to regain his feet he looked around and noticed they were no longer in the street, but in a small flat.

"Merlin, that was close," came a voice from the ground beside him. Looking down Harry saw Tonks laying on her back, one hand over her eyes, trying to catch her breath. Her face broke into a grin, "Never a dull moment, eh Harry?"

"I don't know what you're smiling about," he responded looking down at her and shaking his head, "We were about three seconds from being killed."

"Oh come on Harry," she said, taking her hand off her eyes and looking up at him, "what's life without a little excitement?"

He couldn't help but smile at her. Trust Tonks to make light of anything, she was almost as bad as the twins. 'Well,' he thought, 'maybe she's right. We both made it out in one piece, I suppose I should be thankful.' He reached down and grabbed her hand, and tried pulling her to her feet. She came up easily but overbalanced, tripping over her own feet and knocked them both over, landing on top of him. She looked at him before picking herself off of him. "Merlin Harry, you must not know your own strength," she said laughing before reaching down and offering her own hand to help pull him up.

"Either that or I forgot that outside of a fight you have the coordination of a three year old," he shot back, proving his point by pulling her down beside him breaking into his own laughter.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that Potter," she said, mock glaring at him, before the smile returned to her face. Quickly grabbing her wand from the floor, she pointed it at him. "_Rictusempra._"

Harry collapsed halfway to his feet in giggles, "Stop Tonks, please, I give up, you win," he managed in between gasps of air, finally catching his breath after she released the spell. He sat up, looking around the room. They were in the kitchen of what seemed to be a small flat. There didn't seem to be much there, only a few cabinets, a stove and a small table in the corner. On the other side of the flat was the living room, which consisted of a coffee table, an old lumpy looking sofa, a few uncomfortable looking chairs and a fireplace in the corner. On the far wall were two doors, probably for the bedroom and bathroom. "Where are we?" he asked.

Tonks jumped to her feet, pulling him up with her, this time both managing to stay standing. "It's my flat in London. I know it isn't much to look at, but it should be safe. I just moved in a few weeks ago and haven't had the chance to have any company over. You're actually the first visitor I've had here, so no one should even know where it is, we should be safe for now." Tonks' smile dropped from her face. "We need to tell Dumbledore and the Order that you're okay. They're probably worried sick right now."

"Is your Floo set up yet? Let's just Floo to Grimmauld Place, everyone will be gathering there, won't they?" Harry asked, heading towards the fireplace along the wall.

"It is, but we can't go to headquarters yet, it went into lockdown after Sirius died," Tonks said, hesitantly.

"Oh," replied Harry, his previous levity gone now, "well then what do we do?"

"I'll Floo Dumbledore, let him know what happened. He'll probably want to talk to you." With that Tonks headed towards the fireplace, grabbing a handful of powder of the mantel, she threw it in and bent over to stick her head into it. Harry stared at her for a minute, before looking away feeling guilty. 'She just saved my life, I really shouldn't be staring at her bum,' he thought to himself. He waited, occasionally glancing over at her, as she stood like that for a few minutes before pulling her head out, followed shortly by the headmaster. He had a grim look on his face that eased slightly when he saw Harry standing unharmed in front of him. Once the headmaster had entered the flat Tonks turned back to the fireplace, "I'd better go check in, make yourselves at home," and throwing another handful of powder into the fireplace, Flooed to Auror headquarters.

"Harry, I'm glad you made it out. I was worried when the wards over your Aunt's house fell, I thought the worst had happened."

"No sir, I took a walk to clear my head. I was at the park with Tonks when he attacked. I had a vision of him torturing the Dursleys' just before we were about to go back, then we saw the Dark Mark. They were already dead, so we ran for it."

Dumbledore nodded at him, "That was smart Harry, I know it must have been hard for you to run knowing others were in danger, but it would have just given Voldemort exactly what he wanted."

"Yes sir," responded Harry, looking at his feet. It hadn't been difficult for him to run. He had made a couple steps to return to the Dursleys' after his vision, but all it had taken was a hand on his shoulder and a couple words from Tonks for him to turn the other way. He hadn't even gave it a second thought until now.

Seeing the obvious look of guilt, Dumbledore tried to clear his conscious, "Look at me Harry. This wasn't your fault. Voldemort is the one that is responsible for this attack and I was responsible for keeping you and your relatives safe. This is not your burden to bear, but mine and I hope you will allow me to do so."

"Professor, what happened, how did Voldemort get into the house?" Harry asked looking about at him.

"I'm not certain Harry, the blood wards should have kept out any that meant you harm," Dumbledore replied, stroking his beard in thought.

"Professor," Harry said slowly, trying to collect his thoughts, "if the blood wards were to protect against dark wizards by using my mother's protection, wouldn't Voldemort be able walk right past them? He took my blood for his reincarnation so that my protection wouldn't work on him anymore. He proved it by touching my face in the graveyard, remember?"

Dumbledore's jaw dropped in shock. He had known he must have overlooked something in order for Voldemort to be able to gain access to Number 4 Privet Drive, but he couldn't imagine how he had overlooked this, it had been staring him straight in the face. One of his biggest worries was that Harry had lost his mothers blood protections, then he had sent him to live in a house where they were the only protection he had. If Harry hadn't left the house for a midnight walk, he would be dead right now and their only hope for defeating Voldemort with him.

"Sir, are you alright?" Harry asked, worriedly.

Dumbledore felt his mind jerk back into the present. "Yes of course my boy. I didn't consider the fact that the protections over your Aunt's house would be ineffective against Voldemort. I'm just glad that you managed to escape yet again Harry."

"But what about all the other Muggles sir? While Tonks and I were escaping we passed groups of Death Eaters destroying houses and cursing anyone that tried to leave, is there anything we can do?"

Dumbledore sighed and looked down at his feet, "No Harry, there is nothing you can do for them right now, the Ministry began arriving just before I received your message, they will push the Death Eaters back and take care of any innocents they find."

"But-"

"But nothing Harry. It is too dangerous for you to return. If I had to guess I would say that nearly every Death Eater is out there right now, searching for you."

Harry nodded, reluctantly agreeing, "Sir, speaking of Death Eaters, I ran into Crabbe Sr. tonight. Wasn't he arrested after the battle in the Department of Mysteries?" he asked.

Dumbledore rubbed his eyes, sighing deeply, "I suppose you haven't been taking the Daily Prophet? No, of course not. All the Death Eaters that were captured during the battle at the ministry escaped."

"WHAT? HOW?" yelled Harry, absolutely furious.

"After the battle, Minister Fudge could not believe that his foremost adviser was a Death Eater. He assumed that Lucius Malfoy was once again under the Imperius Curse and released him from the Ministry holding cells."

"And that bumbling moron still in power?" Harry was fuming mad. He couldn't believe how such an idiot had been put in charge of a country.

"No Harry, Mr. Fudge is no longer the Minister of Magic. Lucius murdered him as soon as he was released and proceeded to release the rest of his captured fellows. They murdered another three guards during their escape."

Harry mouth dropped open in shock. He was relieved, though he felt guilty about feeling that way. Fudge hadn't deserved to die, but the sooner they could replace Fudge with someone competent, the better.

Dumbledore looked at his watch, "Now Harry, I must be going, but first there is something I need your help with. With Sirius' passing, Grimmauld Place has been locked down and the Order is without a headquarters. Sirius has named you his heir, but as there are still living Blacks' we are not sure whether or not the deed has truly passed on to you as he wished."

"How could we tell, sir?"

"Well Harry, if the house has been passed to you, the house-elf will have been passed to you as well. Just call Kreacher and give him an order. If you are his master now, he will have no choice but to obey."

Harry grimaced, he didn't want to be Kracher's master, that rat was partially responsible for Sirius' death. "Kreacher" he called out. With a pop the house elf appeared beside him, ranting and raving.

"Will not serve a no good, half blooded..."

"Shut up Kreacher," Kreacher's mouth slammed shut, "in fact you are not to speak or communicate with anyone without my direct orders. You will return to Grimmauld Place, you will open it for the Order, you will stay out of sight and not interfere with anything they do." Kreacher glared at him for a moment, obviously trying to think of a way around those orders, before disappearing with a pop. Harry looked over at the headmaster, "There that should keep him from causing any more harm. Was that all there was to it Professor?"

"Yes Harry, that will be all for now, though I think you may have been a overly harsh with him. When I have reset the wards at headquarters I will return and we will move you over there." Turning Dumbledore strode to the fireplace.

Harry scowled at Dumbledore, if anything he thought he was being lenient with the house-elf. His first instinct had been to tell him to go place his head on a stick like the rest of his relatives. As he noticed Dumbledore walking away a thought occurred to him, "Wait sir," Dumbledore turned back to look at Harry, "there is a catch. For using Grimmauld Place that is."

A stern expression appeared on Dumbledore's face, "And what would that be Harry?"

Harry gathered his courage. He knew it wouldn't be easy to get Dumbledore to agree, but this was his best chance, "If you intend to use my house as headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, I want to join."

"I'm sorry Harry, but to join the Order you must be of age and finished school. Those are two requirements I will not ignore," Dumbledore said, turning back to the fire.

"Professor, please hear me out," Harry said, attempting to stall him. He needed to know what was going on. He couldn't afford to have the incident at the Ministry repeat itself. "I'm a part of this war whether you like it or not. Things happen around me, whether or not I try to avoid them. Knowing might help me avoid a trap." Harry looked at Dumbledore with tears burning in his eyes, "Knowing might have saved Sirius."

Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at Harry over his shoulder and took a deep breath, "I will consider it Harry. Take care and try to get some rest." With that he stepped into the flames and vanished from sight.

Harry's shoulders slumped in relief, he had assumed Dumbledore would just ignore him, but maybe he had actually considered it. Harry yawned. With the headmaster gone, he suddenly realized just how tired he was. It had been an extremely long night, after a number of long days. After relieving himself in the washroom, he looked around the flat for a second time. Not wanting to steal Tonks' bed, he made his way over to the sofa and lay down, placing his glasses and wand on the coffee table. Grabbing a blanket that was draped off the back of the couch, he wiggled around, trying to find a spot with fewer lumps in it. After a few restless minutes he managed to drift off into a restless sleep.

OoOoO

Harry woke up disoriented to the sound of a large thud. He jumped for his wand, but got tangled in his blanket and ended up falling off the side of the couch. Scrambling for his wand and glasses, he stopped at the sound of a familiar laugh.

"And you say I'm the clumsy one," came the sound from the other side of the room. Harry managed to reach up and grab his glasses from the table beside him before pushing them onto his face. The room came into focus, along with the pink-haired Auror laying on the opposite side of the room clutching her ribs.

Harry felt his face grow hot, "Yeah well at least I'm not the only one laying on the ground right now," he mumbled pushing himself back up onto the couch.

"Ah touche Harry, it seems we make quite the pair," Tonks pushed herself off the ground, grabbing the bag in front of her. "I brought some breakfast if you're hungry. I wasn't sure whether you'd be awake, or if you'd even still be here, but I grabbed enough for two." Harry's stomach answered for him, prompting another laugh from Tonks, "Come on sleepyhead, have something to eat and then we can both go have a nap."

Harry made his way over to the little table, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he went. He looked down at his watch to check the time, forgetting like usual that it was still broken. "What time is it?" he asked, yawning widely.

"Half past seven," she replied, pulling their breakfast from the bag and placing it on some plates she levitated out of one of the cupboards, "I figured I'd stop and pick up something to eat on the way back. My kitchen doesn't exactly have much to work with."

"Big surprise there," Harry smirked, "Sirius always said you could burn water."

"Well Sirius told me you knew how to cook, so it's lucky I have you here then isn't it," she looked at him smiling sweetly. Harry laughed before digging into his breakfast. He really had been hungry. Three days of hard work with little food could really do a number on ones appetite. When Harry had finished most of his breakfast, he looked up at Tonks. Now that he was actually paying attention he could see the circles under her eyes. She was pushing the food around her plate, uninterested in eating. He felt his appetite vanish as memories of the previous night came crashing down. "So how bad was it?" Harry asked, looking down.

Tonks stopped what she was doing, and looked at him. She could see the hurt on his face. She knew he must be blaming himself for all the people that had been hurt last night. She sighed, "Pretty bad, Harry, though I suppose it could have been worse. It was only Death Eaters, no dementor or werewolves or anything like that, thank Merlin, but they had more than twenty minutes before the first Aurors even began showing up. Half the neighborhood was either destroyed or on fire. Your relatives' house... You-Know-Who didn't leave anything standing. They're all gone, I'm so sorry."

"You should call him Voldemort," Harry sighed, noticing her flinch at the name, "you're brave enough to fight him against him, you escaped from him last night, you should be able to say his name." He was sickened by the torture Voldemort had put his relatives through, but he just couldn't be sad at their deaths. They had spent so much time and effort making his life miserable that he just couldn't help it. He did however feel terrible about all the other innocent Muggles that had been murdered last night. Murdered in a war they knew nothing about. Harry looked back up at Tonks sitting across from him, "Thank you for telling me the truth and not hiding things from me, it means a lot to me."

"You're welcome Harry," she said picking up their plates and putting them in the sink, "now you look exhausted, I think we could both do with a nap." Tonks paused at the door, looking back as Harry stood up and made his way to the couch. "No Harry, come on, that couch is uncomfortable enough to sit on, you'll never get a decent sleep."

Harry looked up at Tonks before laying down and trying to get somewhat comfortable, "I'll be fine, I've dealt with worse. Besides you look even more tired then me, I'm not going to steal your bed."

"Steal my bed? Harry we're going to share it."

Harry bolted upright, he could feel his face heating up, "Uh, Tonks I... you know, umm..." he mumbled, trying to think up what to say. Tonks just laughed at him.

"Oh Harry, not like that," she said, a big smile now plastered back on her face, "my bed has more than enough room for both of us and it's really the only comfortable place I have."

Harry could still feel the heat rushing through his face. Unable to look Tonks in the eye, Harry looked at the floor under her feet, trying to will the embarrassment away from himself. "Uh, sure Tonks, if, uh,that's what you want," he managed to stammer out. He managed to take a quick peek at her face seeing a slightly confused grin.

"What, are you embarrassed? What's the problem Harry, never share a bed with a girl before?" she teased.

"Er... actually, no, I haven't," Harry replied hesitantly.

"Really?" she asked, sounding unconvinced, "I would have thought girls would have been throwing themselves at you. Hero, athlete, you're even pretty cute." Harry felt his skin grow even redder, if that were possible, "Oh, don't be embarrassed Harry, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Now come on, I promise I don't bite. Unless you're into that sort of thing at least." With another laugh Tonks turned and went into the bedroom. Harry followed slowly, hesitating at the door. "Come on Harry, don't worry," she said beckoning him into the room from under the covers. He approached the bed and pulled back the covers on the other side. He was about to get in when Tonks stopped him, "Do you normally sleep wearing jeans Harry?" He shook his head from side to side. "Well, I didn't think so. Now off with them and hop in, I feel like I could sleep for days." He did as she said before sliding into bed, taking off his glasses and placing them onto the table beside him. "Goodnight Harry," she said before turning over and quickly drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight Tonks," Harry whispered quietly, unsure of himself. He lay there and looked at Tonks for a minute. He considered moving back out onto the couch now that she was asleep, but he didn't think Tonks would be very happy with him. Besides, the bed was much softer than that couch. He yawned and felt his eyes droop down as he quickly drifted to sleep.


	4. Night Out

**Chapter 4**

Night Out

Harry awoke feeling better than he had in weeks. Unwilling to move from his current position, Harry lay comfortably, taking in the light shining against his closed eyelids and the soft warmth curled against his front. He lay there for what seemed like both an eternity and an instant before slowly opening his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the mass of pink laying just in front of his face.

Harry froze, shutting his eyes and remembering the previous night. As his brain started to re-engage he took in his surroundings. Tonks lay pressed up against him, still sleeping. Worried, Harry looked down at his sleeping form. He felt himself stir a bit as Tonks moved in her sleep, pushing her rear into him, but he pushed down those feelings. 'She's going to be mad enough as it is,' he thought to himself, 'I think I'd prefer rather go round with Voldemort than have her wake up to me stabbing her in the back.' Managing to control himself, Harry continued to take stock of his current situation. He turned his attention to his hands, 'Alright, one under her head, that should be fine and the other... I'm so dead,' he thought to himself as he realized his right hand was currently reached around Tonks and cupped over her breast. Slowly, hardly daring to breath Harry loosened his grip and started moving his hand away, only to be stopped by one of Tonks' as she grabbed it in her sleep. 'Yup, I'm definitely screwed here,' Harry thought to himself, 'How am I going to explain this?' Thinking quickly, he searched, desperate for a way out of his current predicament, but his thoughts were interrupted.

"So Potter," Tonks said, turning over quickly to look at him with a dangerous look in her eye, "what exactly do you think you're doing?"

Harry mind was running at a hundred miles an hour, searching for some explanation as to how he'd been found, "Tonks, I, uh, it was, umm..." he said, trailing off.

"You what Harry, thought you'd cop a feel while I was sleeping?"

"Tonks I'm so sorry," he said unable to pull away, due to the grip she still had on his hand, "I didn't mean to, I swear. I just woke up a minute ago and was trying to move away without waking you, it was an accident, you know I would never do that to you on purpose, right?" He was rambling, but he didn't care at the moment. He looked back at Tonks, hoping she believed him only to see her burst out laughing. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. She was taking it much better than he thought she would.

"Oh Harry," Tonks finally managed, wiping a tear from her eye as the worst of her laughter died down, "you should have seen the look on your face. Priceless." She burst into another fit of giggles.

"So, you're not mad?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Mad? Harry, I set you up," she said trying to calm herself down, "I woke up fifteen minutes ago and couldn't help myself, I had to see how you would react. I can't say I'm disappointed, that was better than I ever could have hoped for."

His mouth hung open, "So, you mean you-"

"Yup," she said smiling, "after your little confession last night I thought I needed to have a little fun with you. You know, maybe help you get a little more comfortable around the fairer sex and all that. Getting a laugh out of it was just an added bonus."

"This was supposed to make me more comfortable?" He choked out, in a voice much higher than normal as his eyebrows shot up his forehead in disbelief.

"Well of course," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "to have any luck with girls, you need to learn to deal with embarrassment. After this, any other situation you run into should be small potatoes," she said before breaking into another fit of laughter.

Harry felt his mouth drop open as he stared at her in shock. He supposed he couldn't fault her on that logic. He didn't think he could ever be more embarrassed than he was right now. At the very least he hoped he would never have to find out. Reaching over to his side of the bed he grabbed his glasses before looking at the clock to see that it was just after two. He turned back to Tonks, "So, what are the plans for today?" he asked, hoping to change the subject.

She gave him a look to show that she was aware of what he was doing, "Well, all of your clothes except the ones you wore here are gone. They were destroyed with the rest of your things, so I figure we need to go get you some new ones. Before that I'm thinking we'll probably go get something to eat, as there still isn't anything here."

"Really? And here I was worried that I would be under house arrest," Tonks looked down with a guilty expression on her face. Harry looked at her for a moment before realizing why. A smile crossed his face, "I am supposed to be under house arrest aren't I?"

Tonks looked back up at him, a mischievous smile crossing her face, "Well I was just told to watch over you. Dumbledore never said _where_ I was supposed to watch over you."

Harry felt a tear form in his eye at the thought that she would brave Dumbledore's wrath for him, "Thanks Tonks, this means a lot to me, I'm so sick of being cooped up. It's almost like being in prison. We're going to have to go to Gringotts though, I didn't bring my money with me when I left the house."

Tonks shook her head, "We can't go to Gringotts Harry, in fact we'll be staying in the Muggle world. You'll have to replace your other possessions later, when we can have a few more guards to go to the alley. For today we are just going to buy you some new clothes and I'll take care of the bill," Tonks said, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and standing up.

"Tonks, I can't let you do that," he said, somewhat uncomfortably as he tried to look away from her with a blush, noticing that he wasn't the only one that wasn't wearing pants, "I'll just wait until I can go to the bank, I'm sure it won't be to long."

"Harry don't be silly, we can't have you wearing those," she said, pointing to his rather large and ragged clothing, "until we can head to the Alley. I have more than enough money to buy you some clothes," she looked at him and sighed, noticing how uncomfortable he was, "but if it really makes you feel better, you can pay me back later. Just consider it a loan."

Harry looked up at her uncertain, "Well, alright I guess, if you insist."

"That I do Harry. Now how about we shower and I'll throw together some disguises and we'll head out. Now would you like to go first or second?"

"Second is fine Tonks," he said leaning back into his pillow, "just wake me up again when you're done."

It wasn't long before they were both showered and almost ready to go. Tonks had changed her face and her hair to a dirty blond, before turning to Harry and starting to work. She placed a glamour on his forehead, hiding his scar and changed his hair color to a light brown. "Hmm..." she said, looking at him, "not bad, but the hair is still a little bit of a giveaway." She waved her wand over him again. A puzzled look crossed her face before she waved her wand over him again. "That's odd."

"What is?" Harry asked, not sure what the problem was.

"I cast a spell trying to grow your hair out, but nothing happened. I figured if it were longer, maybe it wouldn't stick out the way it normally does. The Potter bedhead is a bit of a giveaway for anyone that knows you."

"Why wouldn't the spell work?" he asked, puzzled.

"I don't know, it always works," she said slowly, "except on me." She looked more closely at Harry, "Harry how often would you say you cut your hair?"

"My hair?" he asked thinking, "Um, I don't know, I don't really. I don't think I've had a haircut since I was 10 or 11," he responded. Now that he thought of it, that was rather odd. He had never given it much thought, always assuming that his hair stayed the way it was because of his magic, but he knew most of his classmates still needed theirs cut regularly.

"Really? None at all?" she asked, suddenly excited.

"No," he said slowly, "not since my Aunt tried to chop it all off. She cut off all my hair one night, but it grew back before school the next day. After that she never bothered."

Tonks' face lit up, "Harry do you have any idea what this means?" she asked, bouncing on the tips of her toes.

"Uh, not really Tonks. It's just always been like that, I've never really thought about it."

"Harry you're like me, you're a metamorphmagus," Tonks grabbed him into a hug, almost knocking them both over into a heap on the floor before letting go. "Oh this is amazing, I've never met another one."

Harry looked at her skeptically, "Are you sure Tonks?" he asked, not sure whether or not to believe her. On one hand she seemed really excited about this, on the other, she certainly liked to mess with him. "I don't think I am, I mean if I was a metamorph, I would have definitely hid this scar years ago," he said, pointing at the lightning shaped mark on his forehead.

"Oh Harry, not all metamorphmagus' can do all sorts of morphing. In fact most only have abilities in one or two areas. I'm the most proficient metamorphmagus in Britain in almost two centuries," she said, puffing out her chest, "Maybe your only ability is controlling your hair. Have you ever really wanted to change it?"

"Yeah and it's never worked. I've tried everything I could think of to get it to stop standing up and nothing works."

"Well maybe you can't control the style, have you ever tried changing the length?" she asked.

He frowned, "No, I don't think so. It's always just kind of been this length."

Tonks grabbed his arm and dragged him in front of the mirror. Looking into it for a moment she changed her own hair to resemble his. "Now I want you to look into the mirror and concentrate. Look at your hair and focus on the length of it," she said, following her own instructions and scrunching up her face, "now slowly concentrate on it being longer," as she spoke her own hair slowly grew out until it brushed her shoulders.

Harry looked into his reflection, trying to follow Tonks' instructions. He stared at himself for five minutes with no results before he began to grow frustrated. He felt his anger surge through him as he tried to force the hair to grow out of his skull through sheer force of will before Tonks stopped him. "Harry," she said, laying a hand on his shoulder, "calm down. This isn't the sort of thing that you can force. Just take a few deep breaths and focus on the results. Try to do it a little bit at a time, that might help."

He looked back in the mirror, taking deep calming breaths and focused on growing his hair just a little bit. He stared at his reflection for close to five minutes before he noticed his hair move a little. 'Did it just change,' he thought to himself, 'or did I just move my head a little?'. Unsure he continued on for another couple minutes before it happened again. 'That time it definitely grew,' he thought smiling to himself, his confidence growing. Within another few minutes his hair reached down to the bottom of his jaw. He took a good look at himself in the mirror, shocked at the difference he saw. With his scar covered up, and his hair both long and brown he hardly even recognized himself. Tonks took another look at him before pulling the glasses off his face and giving them a tap with her wand. They grew and subtly changed shape, no longer looking like they belonged to a child. He put them back on and smiled. No one would recognize him now. He could walk right past Ron and Hermione and they probably wouldn't look at him twice. He turned to look at Tonks and said as much. She smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Well then, I suppose we should get going. You ready?" she asked. He nodded, holding on to her as she turned in place. The sensation of being drawn through a tube returned, though slightly less uncomfortable than the first time, before they found themselves in an alley. "Well come on then Harry," she said pulling him out of the alley and down the street before turning into a small cafe a couple blocks away. They had a quick bite to hold them over until supper before leaving to find Harry some clothes that fit.

Tonks pulled him into shop after shop and forced him to try on all sorts of clothes. Harry took it with as much grace as he could muster, but couldn't help blushing whenever Tonks would make him step out and show her whatever he was trying on, usually following with comments such as, "Oh, those pants sure make your bum look nice," or "That shirt definitely shows off your arms." He knew she was just trying to tease him, but by the time he had acquired a basic wardrobe he thought his face would be permanently red from all the blood that had poured into it constantly over the last several hours. Leaving the last store, Tonks grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him into an alleyway before Apparating back to her flat.

Harry threw down the bags that were weighing down his arms and fell backwards onto the sofa. Turning his head to Tonks he said, "I don't know how girls enjoy shopping. I'm exhausted."

Tonks looked at him with a smile on her face, "What isn't to enjoy? We get all sorts of pretty new things. Now up you get, we're going back out again as soon as you change."

"Again?" Harry groaned, "What else could I possibly need?"

"New glasses for one, though I think we can wait to do that. We're going out for dinner in case you forgot, unless you'd rather have stale bread and mustard for supper," Tonks replied, digging through the bags of his new purchases.

"Hey, I've had these glasses since I was seven, what's wrong with them?"

"Nothing, if you were still seven years old Harry, but you're about to turn sixteen. They're old and too small for your face," she said while pulling some of the nicer clothes he had bought out of the bags and handing them to him, "Here, now put these on in the bathroom. I'm going to go change as well. I feel like going somewhere nice," she said before disappearing into her room to change. Harry groaned but did as he was told.

Harry walked into the bathroom and pulled the door closed behind him before pulling off all the tags and changing. With one last look in the mirror he walked out of the bathroom with his old clothes in hand. Tonks walked out of her room at the same time and Harry couldn't help but stare. He'd always thought Tonks was pretty, but right now she was rather stunning. She had kept the blonde hair she had from their shopping trip and put on a tight blue dress, giving a hint of what lay beneath. Harry swallowed hard, "Ah, you look, ah, great Tonks," he managed to stammer out. 'Smooth Potter,' he thought to himself, 'now she probably thinks you're hitting on her.'

Tonks just smiled, "Thanks Harry, you clean up pretty nicely yourself," she said while looking him up and down. "Are you ready to go?"

"Almost, I just need to know where I should put my old clothes," he replied gesturing to the bundle in his hand.

"Here, I'll take care of those," she said, quickly throwing them in the fireplace and setting them on fire.

Harry stared at her for a moment before smiling. He had always hated Dudley's hand-me-downs that he'd been forced to wear. Harry grabbed her offered hand and found himself in another alley, different than the one they had left not too long ago. Tonks quickly pulled him out onto the sidewalk, hurrying past people walking in the opposite direction. They had only walked a few blocks before she pulled him into a building. Harry looked around for a minute as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. It was a nice place, full of people smiling and laughing over their dinners. A waiter came over briefly before leading them to a table in the corner.

After the waiter left Harry couldn't help but look around. To think, yesterday he had been stuck in Privet Drive and now-. His memories of the previous day came crashing down on him, wiping the smile off his face. To think, here he was enjoying himself, when less than 24 hours before people had died because of him. Because they had the misfortune of living near him. Tonks saw the look on his face and reached across the table to grab his hand. "Harry, what's the matter? You're at a fancy restaurant with a pretty girl, you should be on top of the world right now."

He couldn't look at her so he kept his eyes on the table instead. "Sorry Tonks, it's just... People are dead and it's my fault. Yet here I am having a good time. I just-"

Tonks cut him off, "Harry I told you, it isn't your fault. You-Know-Who is the one that murdered your relatives and the Death Eaters are the ones that killed the rest, blame them."

"I know that, it's just that if I hadn't lived there-"

"He would have just murdered the people close to wherever you did happen to live."

"But if I had been there-"

"Then you would have died with them. Harry look at me," she said in a demanding voice. Harry looked up slowly. "You had no control over what happened. You did the best you could. Feeling guilty won't accomplish anything, especially since it isn't your fault." She looked into his eyes and softened her tone, "It's okay to feel sad, but you can't let this get to you, that's what he wants."

Harry nodded at her, knowing she was right. If it hadn't been there Voldemort would have attacked somewhere else. Nowhere was safe until he was stopped. Until Harry stopped him. He noticed the waiter coming back towards them.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

Harry made his order, before Tonks did the same, adding a bottle of wine to it. Harry wasn't sure it was a good idea, as he'd never drank before, but wasn't willing to fight her on it. The waiter returned quickly, placing the bottle on the table before disappearing again. Harry looked up at Tonks, "Tonks, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Oh, you mean besides rescuing you from You-Know-Who?" she said, a smile on her face showing she was teasing him in an effort to lighten the mood.

He decided to play along, "I'm not sure I do know who, but if you mean Voldemort," Tonks managed to contain her flinch this time as she'd obviously expected it, "to be fair, that was right after I saved you, so I figure we're even."

"And after I bought you a whole new wardrobe and took you to such a snazzy restaurant?" she asked, still trying to ruffle him.

But Harry wasn't going to let her get to him that easy, "After you told me I didn't have a choice in the matter. Besides I'm going to pay you back."

"Well then, what about after I let you get to second base for the first time," her smile widening as she saw she had finally managed to trip him up with this one. Harry felt his face go red as she continued, "Of course, I enjoyed that almost as much as you did, so maybe it wasn't a favor at all. Has anyone ever told you that you have strong hands Harry?" Harry felt his mouth move up and down, but no sound came out of it. He could only stare at Tonks as she threw her head back and laughed, "Oh boy, you should see the look on your face, almost as good as the one this morning," she managed through gasps for breath. Harry clamped his mouth shut as Tonks continued laughing for a full minute before finally calming down. She looked back up at him taking a deep breath, "Sorry Harry, had to do it, was too perfect. Now what sort of favor did you need?"

Harry looked at her confused for a moment before remembering. Between the embarrassment of being reminded of this morning, along with the memory of how nice it had felt, Harry had forgotten what he was going to ask her. "Well," he said after a moment, "when we were in the park you were telling me about your Occlumency training. I was wondering if you could teach me, along with anything else you learned during auror training. I know I can't do magic right now, but there has to be some things I can work on over the summer."

She looked at him surprised, wondering why he would come to her of all people for help. "Harry, I'm really not sure I'm the best person to be training you," she said hesitantly.

"Please Tonks," he pleaded, "I don't have anyone else I can turn to. Dumbledore ignores me, Snape couldn't care less what happens to me, most of the others would rather throw me into a padded cage to keep me safe. You're the only other person I know that will help me learn to protect myself."

Tonks looked at him for a moment before responding, "I don't know Harry," she said hesitantly before seeing the disappointment on his face, "Alright, I'll help as much as I can."

"Thanks Tonks," he said, just as their waiter returned with their food.

Tonks noticed their bottle of wine and uncorked it, filling both their glasses, "Take it easy with the wine Harry, I expect you don't have much experience drinking."

"None actually," he said smiling again, suddenly cheerful because he would soon be learning how to protect his mind, "but I suppose there is no better time to learn than the present."

OoOoO

They ate slowly, avoiding talk about the war. It was significantly later when they pulled themselves away from the table, feeling full, light headed and generally much more content. Tonks grinned to herself as she felt him throw his arm around her, stumbling as they headed towards the door. As soon as they left the restaurant she felt him fall against her, "Sorry Tonksie, sidewalk moved on me. Since when do Muggle sidewalks move?" he asked, in a slurring obviously drunk voice.

She laughed at him as she dragged him towards a nearby alley, "Come on, let's get you to bed." As they reached the alley she looked over at him, "Are you ready Harry?"

"'M always ready," he slurred. She shook her head and held on tightly to his arm before disappearing from the alley and reappearing in her living room. Tonks felt him tear his arm away as he made a mad sprint to the bathroom. She laughed softly to herself as the sound of him emptying his stomach greeted her. While he was definitely in for some pain in the morning, for a change it was a common pain for someone his age. To often Harry wasn't able to be a teenager, she was glad she had been able to help him act like one for a change. He stumbled out of the bathroom a few minutes later, "Sorry Tonksie, that chicken must have been bad. We should go back and complain," he mumbled, staggering as the world seemed to shift of it's own accord.

"Maybe tomorrow Harry," she replied, holding back a laugh, "come on, let's get you to bed." She gripped his arm and gently pulled him into the bedroom. She helped him into some of his new pajamas and then into bed, before making her way to the other side of the bed. Looking back at Harry, she opened her mouth to tell him to face the other way so that she could change, only to find him snoring softly. Chuckling to herself, she changed and hopped under the covers opposite him before quickly falling asleep.

OoOoO

Harry woke up early to a pounding headache and someone gently shaking him. He tried to pull away and bury himself in his pillow, but whoever had been shaking him refused to let up. He groaned and rolled over, intending to rid himself of whoever was bothering him and return to the sweet caress of sleep, when he felt himself suddenly being thrown off the bed onto the floor. "I said up you get Harry,"

Harry groaned again, opening his eyes to find Tonks leaning over the edge of the bed to smile sweetly at him. "What was that for?" he asked sleepily, trying to shade his eyes from the sunlight streaming in through the open window.

"You were taking too long," she stated matter of factly, "we need to get moving if we're going to get started today." With that she jumped off the bed and began trying to pull him up. Harry was confused for a moment, trying to figure out what it was that they were going to get started today before it clicked in his head. He recalled their conversation from the night before when she had said she would help him learn to protect himself. He let her pull him up, but had to stop and put his hand to his head as the entire room seemed to spin. She smiled at him again, handing him a vial filled with a oily greenish-gray potion, "Here drink this, it will make you feel better."

Harry stared at the potion in his hand for a moment grimacing, before closing his eyes and downing it in one gulp. It tasted even worse than it looked, if that were possible, he thought, almost gagging as he forced the potion down his throat. He coughed a few times before handing the empty vial back to Tonks. "Yuck, that was disgusting," he said, even as the room stopped its slow spin and his headache began to recede, "though I guess I shouldn't complain, it does seem to be working. Thanks Tonks."

"No problem Harry," she replied, sighing wistfully as she reminisced on old times, "I still remember my first time drinking. I would have killed for one of those potions. I usually keep a couple around now just in case, though the taste does tend to get worse the longer they sit," she smirked at him, but he just shook his head in response. As bad as it was, he would take the potion over the headache any day. "Now I have to go into the office in a couple hours, so I figured we should get started now. Now you said you wanted full auror training, or at least as much as you can do without getting in trouble for underage magic, right?" Harry nodded his head. He wanted to learn anything that would help him survive in a fight or help protect his friends. Tonks continued, "Alright then, the first thing you're going to need to learn to do is run."

Harry felt his mood drop, "Are you trying to tell me I shouldn't be getting in fights Tonks? Trust me, I've tried that, it doesn't work," he went to move past her, unable to contain his anger, but was stopped by a hand on his chest. She had said she would help him. He shouldn't have believed her, she was just like everyone else, treating him like a child that couldn't take care of himself. Hadn't he proved that he was capable? He had escaped Voldemort yet again, for the fifth time since he had started school, and no one thought he should be taught how to defend himself properly.

"No Harry, I'm telling you the first part of your training is going for a run," she said, trying to calm him down, "endurance is an important part of fighting, so we are going to start by working on that." That stopped him in his tracks. It seemed he had been wrong, she was taking him seriously. He opened his mouth to apologize but she stopped him, "No Harry, don't worry about it, I probably should have phrased that better. I know you think everyone treats you like a child and I didn't think of how it would sound. Now go change your clothes and we'll get going." He opened his mouth to try to apologize anyway, but stopped as she gave him a stern look and pointed to the bathroom.

It didn't take long for him to find some clothes suitable for a workout from the things he had bought yesterday and he changed in the bathroom into a blue t-shirt and pair of loose gray shorts. He played with the length of his hair in the mirror before deciding on leaving it the way he had the day before. When he was done, he walked into the kitchen and took a seat by the door to wait for Tonks. He let his mind wander, wondering what else she might teach him when he was interrupted by her voice. "Are you ready to go Harry?"

He looked up in surprise, having not heard her leave her room and felt his mouth go dry. Tonks was standing in front of him with the same hair and face that she had worn the day before, wearing a tight pink tank top and an even tighter pair of black shorts. He stared at her for a moment, before nodding, not trusting himself to talk at the moment. Tonks grinned at him, "What's the matter Harry, cat got your tongue?"

He swallowed hard, trying and failing to stop himself from flushing red, "Uh, yeah I'm ready Tonks, just need you to change my hair color and cover up the scar."

Harry had no idea where she pulled her wand from, but she tapped it on his forehead and had it back in it's place before he could think too hard about it, before turning to the door and leading him out. Harry followed her, trying to keep his eyes from drifting down to her backside as they made their way out into the sunlight.

Their run lasted almost half an hour, with Tonks setting the pace. He had kept up until the last five minutes, when he had started to lag behind. While he hated slowing her down, there were definite benefits to following behind her, he thought. They slowed to a walk a few blocks away, stopping at a small grocery store to cool down and pick up some things for breakfast. When they got back to the flat Tonks began showing him the stretches that she normally did after a workout, smiling and watching his face grow red as he watched her. 'Merlin,' he thought to himself, 'at this rate Voldemort won't have a chance to kill me, I'm likely to die from embarrassment before he gets another chance.' After they were done stretching, Tonks went to shower to get ready for work, while Harry started cooking breakfast. He had just about finished when she came out of the bathroom. "Breakfast will be ready in a minute," he said.

Tonks thanked him quickly, before disappearing into her room to change. She came back out shortly after, fully dressed and carrying a book. She sat down at the table, pushing the book across at him as he pushed a plate back at her. "So, the next item on our agenda is going to be your Occlumency training," she said. Pointing to the book she continued, "This is the book I was given to learn Occlumency. It explains the fundamentals of how to organize your mind and erect your barriers. You should start reading it while I'm gone and if you have time start organizing your mind."

They ate in silence, Harry looked at the book she had given him, while Tonks was busy trying to eat quickly. He had just finished the summary when Tonks stood up.

"I need to go or I'll be late, try not to work too hard," she waved before disappearing into the fireplace, leaving Harry alone. After cleaning the kitchen, taking a shower and digging out some of his new clothes to wear, Harry settled on the couch and began reading.


	5. Number 12 Grimmauld Place

**Chapter 5**

#12 Grimmauld Place

The next few days passed quickly for Harry as he finished his reading and began organizing his mind. He couldn't believe how poor Snape's teaching had been, even after suffering through years of his Potions instructions. It turns out Occlumency was much more involved than simply 'clearing your mind'. Through his reading and Tonks' explanations, he learned that Occlumency required an organized mind. Any loose thoughts would be easy for a Legilimens to pick up, so he learned how to categorize his thoughts, hiding his important memories while leaving a cloud of stray thoughts to distract and slow down any attacker. It was slow going but, thanks to Tonks, Harry felt he was making progress. She had been helping him every night after she returned from work, answering any questions he had and giving him pointers.

He looked over at the fireplace for the fifth time in ten minutes. It was past the time she usually came home and he was anxious to see her. He was bored, having spent most of the week reading and meditating and was looking forward to having someone to talk to. Not that he wouldn't be looking forward to seeing her anyways, as Harry had become quite close to Tonks during their time together. She was fun and had an easy going personality, only becoming serious when absolutely necessary. She was also brave and willing to fight for what she believed in. Harry was embarrassed to admit he was developing a bit of a crush on her, one that was certainly helped along by her constant teasing. He could hardly go longer than an hour with her without his face feeling like it was about to catch fire. Not that he minded, what sort of almost sixteen year old boy would he be if he didn't enjoy having a beautiful woman flirt with him, even if it was only to tease him.

Green flames sprung up suddenly in the fireplace, followed shortly by Tonks falling out of the fireplace, the same way she did every day. Having already known what would happen, Harry was already on his feet and moving over to help her up. "Hey Tonks, how was your day?" he asked, pulling her to her feet and helping to dust the soot from her.

She smiled at him before pulling her wand and removing the rest of the soot from her clothes, "Work was pretty awful, but I got news from Dumbledore right before I left. He said headquarters is prepared. I can take you over there as soon as you're ready"

Harry looked at her somewhat disappointed. While he knew it wasn't safe for him to stay with Tonks long term, he had hoped that he would have at least had the chance to stay the weekend with her, he was certain she would have come up with something fun for them to do. Now it seemed he would be stuck in Grimmauld Place for the foreseeable future. Tonks noticed his look and hit him in the shoulder to gain his attention.

"What's the matter Harry, you're not going to miss little old me are you?" she asked with a big grin on her face.

"Well maybe a little," he replied, "Who else is going to come running with me?"

"You mean whose ass are you going to stare at while you go running?"

Harry forced himself to keep looking her in the eyes and tried to stop the color he felt rising in his cheeks. He knew she was just trying to embarrass him. Besides, it wasn't like he meant to do it, he just wasn't as used to running as she was and usually fell a little bit behind. Deciding it was time for him to pay her back a little he replied, "Well it looks so good in those shorts, it just seems like someone should."

Tonks eyes widened for just a moment before she smirked at him, "Well maybe if you're good I'll give you a closer look."

Harry felt his face heat up and his jaw go slack for a moment before he caught himself. 'Damn,' he thought to himself, 'I just can't win.' He sighed softly to himself and decided to quit while he was ahead and started gathering his things to take to Grimmauld Place. It didn't take long, most of the clothes he had bought were still in bags and he didn't have a whole lot else anymore, so he was ready to go in minutes. He turned around to tell Tonks and found that she was no longer behind him. Looking around he walked into her room to find her throwing clothes over her shoulder into her trunk, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"You didn't think we were going to let you live there on your own, did you Harry?" she asked, absentmindedly throwing more clothes into her trunk.

"I don't know, I hadn't thought about it. I guess I just sort of assumed the Weasley's would be staying there too."

"No, they upgraded the wards at the Burrow, so they'll be staying there. Molly tried to get him to let you stay with them, but Dumbledore wouldn't have it. He said occasional visits are fine, but if you were staying there it would make them more of a target than they already are." Harry nodded at that. He definitely didn't want anyone to be in danger because of him, especially not the Weasleys'. "Instead Remus and I are going to be moving in to 'keep an eye on you'," she said, making air quotes at the last few words. Harry brightened up at that, if there was anyone in the Order, other than the Weasley's, that he would prefer to have around, it would be those two. Remus always looked out for him, while managing not to treat him like a defenseless child and Tonks was like a big kid. Not only that, but it sounded like he would be able to visit with his friends. Tonks took on a bit of a more serious look, "Speaking of Remus, I was hoping you could help me cheer him up. He's been taking Sirius' death pretty hard and retreating into himself. It's why I suggested to Dumbledore that he stay at Grimmauld Place to help look out for you. I figure between the two of us, maybe we can break him out of his shell."

Harry felt the guilt of Sirius' death start to sweep over him. 'It wasn't my fault,' he thought to himself, trying to push it away and succeeding to an extent. He still felt a small pit of sadness in his stomach, but it was at least manageable. "Of course I'll help."

She smiled at him before closing her trunk and sending it towards the fireplace with a wave of her wand. "Alright, let's go, Dumbledore is waiting." She led him to the fireplace before jumping in with her trunk and disappearing. Harry followed after her, exiting the fireplace only to trip over Tonks as she was picking herself off the ground, knocking her back down and landing on top of her in a compromising position.

"While I'm flattered Harry, I hardly think this is the time or the place for that," Tonks said grinning at him, pushing him off of her and picking herself up again. Meanwhile, Harry flushed red, noticing Dumbledore standing a few feet to the side, smiling with the ever-present twinkle in his eye.

"I'm sorry Tonks, I should have waited a few seconds before coming through the Floo. I've seen you go through enough times to know better," he smiled and winked at her as he said the last part, trying to get back at her for last comment. She just scowled and stuck her tongue out at him in return. While it wasn't the reaction he'd been hoping for, it was at least a minor victory.

"I'm sure Ms. Tonks will understand your excitement Harry," Dumbledore said, striding over to help Harry up and using his wand to remove most of the soot from his journey through the fireplace, "but I am rather in a hurry and we have much to discuss, so perhaps you could finish your apology later." With that he turned and led them to the sitting room. When the three of them had seated themselves he continued, "The first thing we must discuss is the issue you brought up when you gave permission for us to continue using Grimmauld Place as headquarters. I cannot, in good conscience, allow you to become a member of the Order until you have graduated," he held up as hand to stall Harry as he opened his mouth to protest, "even if you were to revoke the use of your house for the Order, I will not change my decision. However, I believe we can reach a compromise. I will allow you to sit in on meetings over the summer if you continue to allow us to use your house."

Harry looked at him in surprise. He had never expected the headmaster to give in even that much to his demands. "Would I be able to speak at the meetings?" he asked, trying to gauge exactly how much the headmaster was offering him.

"Of course Harry, you would be a part of the meetings not just hidden in the corner. You will, however, not be allowed to participate in any missions for the Order."

Harry thought for a moment. He hadn't expected to be allowed to participate in missions and wouldn't be able to for most of the year anyways as he would be at school. "What about any training?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm sorry Harry, but while the Ministry was able to accept your use of magic during the attack on your house, the restriction on underage magic still applies. Any use of your wand in a situation that isn't life threatening will result in charges."

Harry grimaced, he had hoped he would be allowed to use magic over the summer so that he could learn to protect himself better. The DA had certainly helped, but his experience at the Ministry had shown him he still had a very long way to go. He frowned after a second, catching something in the headmaster's wording, "Any use of my wand headmaster? Does that mean the Ministry won't be able to trace any magic I do without my wand?" The headmaster only nodded in reply. Harry smiled, at least he would be able to practice something. The only problem was finding out what kinds of magic didn't use a wand. Not knowing he asked the headmaster.

"There are many areas in magic that do not require a wand, my boy. One of the them that you may be familiar with is Occlumency," Harry nodded at that, that one was obvious to him as he had already been practicing that, "In fact I hope you will continue to practice Occlumency over the summer to protect your mind from Voldemort. I think it may be wise for you to learn how to Apparate as well. It would give you an unexpected escape route. Perhaps Ms. Tonks or Mr. Lupin will have time over the summer to teach you," he said, looking over at Tonks. She merely nodded in response. "I will ask that you use this ability only when absolutely necessary, it is only being taught to you now because of the danger you are in. You are not to go off on your own under any circumstances. Your friends are of course welcome to visit whenever you wish. I understand that most of your belongings were destroyed and that all that remains is your wand, your cloak and your broom, speaking of which," he reached into a pocket in his robes, pulling out Harry's shrunken broom. He tapped it with his wand, allowing it to regrow to it's normal size, "I believe this belongs to you. Your Quidditch ban has been repealed, along with the rest of the educational decrees passed in the last year." Harry grinned widely as he took his broom from the headmaster. He couldn't wait to get back in the air. "It will take a while to arrange a guard to accompany you to Diagon Alley, but we will manage it before school begins."

Harry nodded and looked at the headmaster, making sure not to look directly into his eyes, "Alright Professor, I suppose if there is anything I really need, I can always order it by owl or ask an Order member to pick it up for me." He had no intention of running off to Diagon Alley by himself, but he did plan on convincing Tonks to take him, in disguise of course.

Dumbledore smiled at him, rising from his seat, "If neither of you have any questions, I must be going." When neither of them spoke up, he turned and left through the fireplace.

Harry grabbed his things and carried them upstairs to the room he had shared with Ron, dropping them on the bed. He looked up at the sounds of flapping wings and raised his arm just in time for Hedwig to land on it. He smiled and reached up to pet her, "Hey girl, I've missed you," he said as he ruffled the feathers under her neck. She nipped his finger affectionately as he turned towards the door, "Come on, I don't have any owl treats for you right now, but I'm sure we can find something in the kitchen."

He walked downstairs into the kitchen and began preparing dinner as Hedwig took her place on top of one of the cabinets. Tonks came down as he finished cooking.

"So is there a new Minister?" he asked, knowing that the Wizengamot had intended to vote today.

She nodded at him, "Yeah, Scrimgeour got it, bit of a surprise for most people. Everyone thought Amelia Bones would get the top job, but apparently she didn't want it, thought she could do more good as head of the DMLE. Wizengamot wanted a fighter though and Scrimgeour has been Head Auror for a few years now. He has a real hatred for the Dark Arts. You-Know-Who killed his partner during the first war and he has already pledged to double Auror funding, as well as some new laws that should help limit any Death Eater supporters."

Harry listened carefully, scowling as she once again refused to say Voldemort's name. "So this is a good thing then?"

Tonks grimaced, "Yes and no. The Aurors should be much better off, but I think he's going to try to interfere with the Order."

"Why would he do that?" It just didn't make sense to him, shouldn't Scrimgeour be looking for all the help he could get?

"Because he wants to be the one in control. He doesn't like the thought of a vigilante group that he has no control over."

"Well at least he can't be any worse than Fudge," Harry sighed as Hedwig landed on his shoulder and he fed her a few pieces of his dinner. He finished eating quickly, "Come on girl, I've got a couple letters to write," he said, standing and placing his dishes in the sink, before heading back to his room.

OoOoO

A few days later Harry was woken up early, the same way he had been every day since arriving at Grimmauld Place, by Tonks jumping on his bed. "Up you get sleepyhead," he groaned and looked up at her, fixing her with a glare, "you didn't think that just because it's the weekend that you would get out of your exercise, did you?"

"No, but do we really need to start this early?" Harry groaned as he tried to burrow into his pillow.

"Oh no you don't," Tonks said, grabbing and pulling on his arm trying to force him from his bed, "we're starting some new training today, so we're getting an early start." He managed to shake her off just as she went for a large tug, sending her sprawling onto the ground with a loud thump, waking Harry up in his worry to make sure she was alright.

"Tonks are you ok?" he asked, peering at her over the edge of the bed.

She sat up and dusted herself off, giving him a dirty look, "I'm fine Potter, I'd be more worried about myself if I were you."

Harry gulped audibly and quickly jumped out of bed, grabbing his workout clothes and heading for the bathroom before she could retaliate. He exited the bathroom a few minutes later and followed Tonks outside to begin their morning run. He quickly fell behind as she set a grueling pace this morning, following as she taunted him to keep up. She took him on a much longer route than they normally took leaving him exhausted by the time they returned home. He entered the house and headed straight for the shower, intending to cool off, but was stopped before he could make it to the bathroom door, "And where do you think you're going?" she asked, crossing her arms at him. He sighed, apparently she wasn't done torturing him yet for throwing her off his bed.

He pointed to the bathroom, "I was going to go take a shower," he said, knowing it was the wrong answer.

"You didn't think I was done with you yet, did you?" she asked, smiling at him in a way that left him uneasy. He wasn't sure how to respond, so he remained silent. "Come on, I've decided it's time to start on the next part of your training," she motioned for him to follow and led him to an empty room, closing the door behind them. "You said you wanted to learn anything that might help you protect yourself, so here we are. I'm going to teach you hand to hand combat."

Harry felt his eyes widen. That was certainly unexpected, though he definitely liked the idea. He had always wanted to take karate as a kid, mostly to stop Dudley from picking on him. "That's great, I always wanted to learn how to fight," he said enthusiastically.

OoOoO

Half an hour later, Harry wasn't quite so enthusiastic. He was laying on his back for what must have been the fifteenth time, trying to catch his breath. His teacher on the other hand seemed like she had hardly broken a sweat. She stood over him and reached down to help him up. He let her as she explained what he had done wrong this time. He attempted to listen, but the groaning in his muscles took up most of his concentration. So far he had yet to gain the advantage over her as she threw him on his back, down on his face or just twisting on one of his limbs until he was forced to submit. As she finished speaking he nodded and she motioned for him to come at her again. He did so slowly, wary of her using his own force against him. He was still uncomfortable with trying to hit her, so he generally focused on trying to grapple with her. Seeing his strategy, she switched things up and took the offensive, throwing blows at him that he managed to block or dodge. His quick reflexes gained from a childhood of being his cousins' punching bag, along with his seeker training allowed him to avoid all but glancing blows. He kept it up until she overreached, grabbing her wrist and pulling her close to him to grab the other. He raised his knee, blocking a kick aimed at him and pushed forcing her down to the ground. 'Ha, I finally got her,' he thought to himself, only to find that he was wrong as she flipped him over her head to land on his back, before continuing her roll to end up on top of him pinning his hands above his head. He tried to roll away from her, but she held him in position.

"What's the matter Harry, don't you like the girl on top?" she taunted.

He stopped struggling and looked at her, seeing his chance at a win in two different games. "Actually, now that you mention it, I do kind of enjoy it." A look of surprise crossed Tonks' face that doubled when he used her distraction to flip her off him and pin her to the ground in a manner similar to which she had held him a moment before. "Ha, I got you," he said, smiling as he taunted her.

She struggled against him trying to break away, but he held on, not allowing her to regain the advantage. She looked at him, both panting in exertion for a moment before speaking. "Good job Harry," she said, looking up at him, "I definitely can't break out of that."

"So I finally win one?" he asked still smiling.

"I don't know, it sure doesn't feel like I lost. Maybe I'll have to let you win more often," she said winking up at him. He felt his grip loosen for a moment in his surprise and instantly knew he had made a mistake. In the blink of an eye she had reversed their positions yet again, only this time his arm was bent uncomfortably behind his back. Wearing a big grin she looked down at him, "Then again, maybe it's more fun if I make you earn it."

Harry could only stare at her as he was forced to submit again. He had had her right where he wanted her and she had gotten the better of him yet again.

OoOoO

Harry stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed, but sore. Tonks hadn't let up on him, putting him in holds and knocking him on his ass for nearly an hour before she was finished with him and in all that time he hadn't beaten her once. He dressed quickly and walked down to the kitchen to make breakfast, to find Remus sitting on a stool drinking some tea reading the paper. He seemed older than the last time Harry had seen him, despite the fact that it had only been a few weeks.

"Moony," Harry exclaimed, rushing over to see him, "how are you? You don't look so good."

A small smile crossed Remus' face as he looked up at Harry, "Hey pup, the full moon you know, I'm still a little bit under the weather."

Harry frowned as he grabbed a pan and began to cook breakfast for them, "I thought the full moon was four days ago."

"It was, I just had a rough go of it this time," Remus said tiredly.

"How come? Did that greasy git stop making your Wolfsbane?" Harry asked angrily. 'If that snarky git has stopped making Remus his potion...' Harry thought to himself as he crushed an egg in his hand.

Remus sighed, "No Harry, Severus made my potion for me, the same way he does every month."

Harry looked at him confused, "Then why was this full moon so.." he cut himself off, realizing why this time had been so bad for Remus. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it, Sirius must have been using his Animagus form to keep him company during the full moon. "I'm sorry Remus," he said quietly, feeling guilty once again for his godfathers death.

"It isn't your fault pup, Sirius knew the risks when he went in, the same way we all did. Even if he knew the outcome he would have done it again. He loved you Harry, like the son he never had. He would have done anything to protect you."

Harry was quiet, he didn't know what to say. Tonks had spent days convincing him that Sirius' death wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help but think that if he'd hadn't gone to the Ministry that day, Sirius would be sitting across from him right now. He continued making breakfast in silence until Tonks came down.

"Wotcher Remus," she called out as she walked in, tripping in her hurry to greet him and ran into him, causing his tea to spill over the table, "Oh sorry, here let me get that for you," she said as she flushed scarlet. Harry looked at her curiously, he had never seen her embarrassed by her clumsiness before. She pulled out her wand to clean up the spilled tea, only to drop it underneath the table. Her face flushed a shade of red Harry wasn't sure would be possible for anyone other than a metamorphmagus, as she dropped to the floor to pick up her wand.

"It's alright Tonks," Remus said, pulling out his own wand. He cast a quick scourgify at the table, vanishing the spilled tea, seemingly unaware that Tonks' face currently resembled a sunset as she stood up. She stood up quickly, giving Harry a warning glare as he looked questioningly at her. Unsure what to make of her actions Harry ignored her and began to separate the food onto three plates. They ate in relative silence, with Harry and Remus both caught up in their own depressions, while Tonks seemed to be too embarrassed to look at either of them at the moment.

The silence continued until they finished eating, when Tonks announced their plans for the rest of the day, "I think that we should spend the rest of the morning going over Apparation Harry. We'll give you your first lesson and with any luck you'll be able to do it by the end of the week."

Remus just nodded, obviously having been filled in Dumbledore before he had arrived and led the way out of the kitchen and into the sitting room to begin the lesson. "Now Harry," he said, conjuring a pair of hoops that he placed at each end of the room, "the key to apparation is determination. The first step is to fix your mind upon your destination," Harry looked at the hoop standing on the opposite side of the room, trying to take in ever detail. After waiting a minute for Harry to get a good picture of where he would be apparating to, Remus continued, "Now, while keeping the picture of your destination, envision yourself standing there," he waited, allowing Harry time to alter the picture in his mind, "and now, holding that picture in your mind, you spin on the spot, focusing on your desire to occupy your destination."

Harry took a deep breath, holding the picture of him standing across the room in his mind. He closed his eyes and spun quickly on the spot, only to lose his balance and fall into the chair beside him.

OoOoO

Two days later Harry was standing in the sitting room again, having had lost count of the times he had spun on the spot, trying to fade from his current position and end up in the hoop on the other side of the room.

Tonks walked into the room brushing the soot of her shoulders, having just returned from Auror headquarters "Hey boys, any luck yet?" she asked.

Remus looked up at her from a nearby chair, "Nothing yet," he looked over at Harry, taking in his expression, "Calm down pup, you can't force your magic to work. Frustration will only get in the way."

Harry leaned his head back, thinking over the last couple of days. He had spent an hour each day trying to apparate across the room and had yet to succeed. Remus assured him this was normal and that most people required four or five lessons before they even managed a short jump. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down, focusing on the hoop across the room and visualized himself standing inside of it. With a last deep breath he spun on the spot and felt himself being sucked through a tube. The sensation only lasted a moment before he found himself standing on the opposite site of the room, facing the wall. He smiled enthusiastically and spun to face Remus and Tonks to find them both laying on the ground with their hands over their ears and shocked looks across their faces.

"What the hell was that," Tonks half shouted, as if she couldn't hear herself properly.

Remus smiled, picking himself off the ground and righting his chair before replying in a similar voice, "I think Harry just managed his first Apparation."

Harry hurried over to help Tonks off the ground, "I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened," he said sheepishly.

"It's alright Harry," Remus said, almost yelling, "most people are quite loud when they first learn to Apparate."

Tonks scowled at him, "Well I've never heard of anyone making a noise like THAT!" she said, pointing at one of the windows, which now had a long crack running down the length of it.

Remus quickly pulled out his wand and fixed the damage before turning back to Harry and patting him on the shoulder, "It's alright pup, you'll just have to learn control. Now that you've managed to Apparate, you should try focusing on arriving slower. It will take practice, but with a little work you should be able to manage it without deafening everybody with a hundred meter radius," he said, smiling to show Harry he was joking. "You did good, most people take weeks of practice to manage their first apparition."

Harry blushed, "Well I just did what you said, I calmed myself down and focused."

Tonks bounded over and wrapped him up in a hug, "I'm proud of you Harry. Now are you ready to try again?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically at that, taking his original spot. He closed his eyes to focus again before Tonks stopped him, and quickly conjured two sets of pink earmuffs, placing one on Remus before donning the other herself. "Remember, try to arrive slower this time," she said before motioning for him to continue.

With the added confidence of his success, Harry closed his eyes and calmed himself, focusing on his magic. This time he focused on the speed of his arrival, trying to feel how to change how fast he appeared. He felt the now familiar sensation of being pulled through a tube as the world blurred around him before coming into focus facing the wall again. He turned around as Remus used his wand to repair a slightly smaller crack in the window and Tonks rushed over to congratulate him again.


	6. The First Meeting

**Chapter 6**

The First Meeting

A week passed before it was time for Harry to attend his first Order meeting, a week that he spent running, practicing his Occlumency and Apparation, and getting beaten up by Tonks. He grinned as he thought back over all he had accomplished that week. His endurance had increased over the past few days, to the point where Tonks was able to actually work up a sweat during their morning run without leaving him in the dust. He had quickly become proficient in Apparating, quieting the sound of his disappearance to a dull pop, practicing his jumps between a few small towns surrounding London and even managing to bring Remus along with him. His Occlumency training had progressed to the next level, with Tonks attempting to breach his shields. She wasn't a very talented Legilimens, but for the moment that was actually beneficial to their training as his shields were still rather flimsy. So far he hadn't managed to keep her completely out of his head, but had been steadily improving, keeping her out for a little longer and throwing her out a little quicker each time. He had even managed to beat Tonks once in their hand to hand combat training, though to be fair it had been mostly by accident. He had tripped while they grappled and managed to fall on top of her and knock the wind from her long enough for him to get her into one of the many painful holds she had placed him in over the past week. He grinned as he thought back to the look of surprise she had given him as she'd been forced to tap out. She had been both angry and proud and had shown both, knocking him on his ass a little harder than she usually did for the rest of their practice session before treating both him and Remus to dinner at a Chinese restaurant.

On top of his training, he and Tonks had been working on cheering up Moony and were making solid progress. He no longer had quite the worn out look he had had the first morning he had shown up at Grimmauld Place and he had begun to smile a lot more, as he told Harry stories of his parents and Sirius. Tonks would tell stories of her own time at Hogwarts, where she seemed to get into almost as much trouble as his father and godfather had. If there had been any doubts that she was related to Sirius, they were squashed by the tales of some of the pranks she had committed while in school. Harry in turn told them in detail about some of his adventures, though his tales were generally much darker than any of the stories told by the other two.

It was that mission that led to him waiting in the sitting room, nodding to the Order members that he recognized as they arrived one by one and walked into the dining room. He looked at his watch, forgetting again that it was broken, before looking up at the mantle. Still more than ten minutes until the meeting was supposed to start. He rubbed his scar as he began pacing. It had been bothering him for about an hour now. He was getting anxious, he wanted to get this out of the way before the meeting started. Just as he decided he would have to wait until after the meeting, the woman he had been looking for walked into the room.

"Professor McGonagall," he waved, greeting her as he hurried to stop her before she could enter the dining room, "I was hoping I could speak with you for a moment in private."

She stopped and looked at him curiously for a moment before responding, "I suppose so, Mr. Potter, though it will have to be quick, the meeting will be commencing shortly."

He led her into another room, closing the door behind her, suddenly nervous. He looked away from the stern professor, struggling to decide where to begin.

"What did you wish to speak about Mr. Potter?"

Harry took a deep breath and decided to get right to the point as his scar gave another painful twinge, "I was wondering if you would teach me to become an Animagus," he said in a rush. Looking up he noticed the lack of surprise on his professors face.

The stern woman looked at him for a moment before she sighed, "I can't say I'm surprised Mr. Potter. I suppose I should be glad you asked me for aid and didn't attempt to learn the transformation on your own. Are you aware of the time and effort required to complete the Animagus transformation?"

Harry nodded in surprise, "Yes Professor, Sirius told me about it over Christmas last year. He was going to teach me over the summer," he said, holding back the tears that came at the thought of his godfather.

"You know, Mr. Potter, people generally don't become Animagi until after they obtain their NEWT's," she said, watching him closely.

"But it is possible to learn it earlier, my dad and Sirius both managed it while the are still at Hogwarts."

"Yes it is certainly possible," she looked at him for a moment before continuing, "alright Mr. Potter, I will attempt to teach you how to become an Animagus."

"Thank you Professor," he said and grabbed her into a hug. She stiffened for a moment in shock before relaxing and returning the hug.

"You're welcome Mr. Potter," she said as he released her and wiped the unshed tears from his eyes, "I suppose I should be glad that you came to me instead of trying to learn the transformation on your own. Even now, I think the most impressive thing your father and godfather ever accomplished, was mastering the Animagus transformation while still in school, without any guidance. While it was, without a doubt, the stupidest of all the stunts they ever pulled, I have never been more proud of any of my Gryffindors than when I learned what they had done to help Mr. Lupin."

Harry smiled as he thought of all the adventures the Marauders must have had while still at school, and dreamed of what sort of reaction Sirius and his father would have to him following in their footsteps.

"Now Harry, the meeting is about to start, so I must be going. I'll let you know in a day or two when we can begin your lessons," she said before opening the door and exiting the room. Harry followed behind her and almost walked into her back as she stopped. He looked around her to see why she had stopped to find the headmaster standing in front of them. "Good evening Albus, I see we finished our discussion just in time."

"Minerva, Harry, I'm happy to see you both. If you two would follow me," he stopped for a moment at a raised eyebrow from the transfiguration professor, "yes Minerva, I have decided that you were in the right to suggest that Mr. Potter be allowed to attend Order meetings. If you will both follow me, we will begin the meeting in just a moment." Harry's eyes widened in surprise at the statement, he hadn't realized his head of house had been in favor of him being informed of the Voldemort's movements.

Harry followed them in, before moving towards the wall to stand between Remus and Tonks, while Dumbledore moved to the head of the table with McGonagall taking the spot to his left. He looked around the room taking in all the faces. The seats closest to Dumbledore were filled by most of the older members of the Order, the only one of which that Harry recognized being Elphias Doge. Snape stood slightly behind and off to the side, hiding in the shadows. On the opposite side of the table from Harry, Hestia Jones was conversing quietly with Emmeline Vance and Sturgis Podmoore. Mundungus Fletcher stood at the far end of the table from Dumbledore, along with a few wizards that Harry didn't know by name, trying to avoid Mad-Eye's magic eye, which was spinning in it's socket as he spoke with Remus and Kingsley. He took another look around, searching for the flaming red hair that would signify the Weasley's, when he felt an elbow in his side.

"So, what were you and McGonagall talking about?" Tonks whispered.

Harry looked at her, surprised that she had noticed, "What do you mean?" he asked evasively.

She laughed softly, "Harry, it's rather obvious that you were planning something, you made a point of waiting out there, and then dragged her into that side room the moment she appeared. So what was it?"

He looked at her for a second, debating whether or not he should tell her. In the end he was decided by the fact that he likely wouldn't be able to keep it from her if he tried, especially not if he was also keeping it secret from Remus. He didn't want to get Remus' hopes up in case it didn't work. "I'll tell you later," he whispered. Turning back towards the head of the table the door opened again and four Weasley's filed in. They didn't notice him as they walked around the table to take up places on the opposite side of the table. He rubbed his forehead as the pain slowly increased. Dumbledore stood up to start the meeting, "Now they we're all here, let us begin. Alastor, if you would begin," he said, gesturing for Mad-Eye.

He opened his mouth to begin, but was cut off by Mrs. Weasley, who had obviously just noticed Harry standing there, "Headmaster, don't you think we should wait until after Harry leaves the room?"

Dumbledore looked over at her, "No Molly, Harry has been invited to join us. Alastor, if you could begin?" Moody opened up his mouth again, but only let out a low growl as he was interrupted again.

"Why would you invite Harry to a meeting, he isn't a part of the Order, he's too young to hear this," Harry scowled at her as a few of the older members murmured in support of her.

"No Molly, I believe it is necessary for him to be here," Dumbledore said patiently.

"Harry dear, I think it would be best if you waited outside," she said, looking over at him, "you're much too young to be hearing these things."

"No Mrs. Weasley, I want to know what is going on," he replied, annoyed by how she was attempting to treat him like a child.

"Harry dear, please, why don't you go read, or maybe Floo over to the Burrow. I'm sure Ron and Ginny would be happy to see you. Maybe in a few years you'll be ready to-"

He cut her off, "I said no Mrs. Weasley, I want to be here, I want to know what is going on."

Snape sneered at him, "Of course Potter would think he is entitled to whatever he wants."

Dumbledore cut in before Harry could respond so he contented himself with a glare at his Potions Professor, "That is enough Severus. Molly, Harry is not joining the Order yet, or at least not as a full member. He will be joining meetings to stay apprised of what Voldemort is planning and to offer his insight."

"But Albus, he's much to young, he doesn't need to know. Maybe in a few years he can join up, but for now he should relax and enjoy his childhood."

Harry was fuming. He hated it when people talked about him like he wasn't there. He was supposed to enjoy his childhood was he? How was he supposed to do that while people that he cared about died around him? "Mrs. Weasley, I know you care about me, but these aren't your decisions to make."

Tonks backed him up, "Molly, Harry isn't your son, you can't stop him from being here."

"He may as well be!" Molly shouted, standing up, "I'm the closest thing he has to a mother."

"He isn't a child any more Molly, he's a young man and he's been through more than almost anyone else at this table," Remus replied evenly, refusing to get drawn into a shouting match.

"AND I'M TRYING TO MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH ANY MORE," she shouted at him.

"Keeping me in the dark isn't going to keep me out of danger," Harry replied, trying and failing to hold in his anger. "In fact not knowing was what led me into his trap in the first place. I WILL be a part of Order meetings from now on, there is nothing you can say to change that."

Tears welled up in Molly's eyes as she lowered her tone, "I'm know you're sad about what happened Harry, but I'm just trying to do what is best for you."

"I know Mrs. Weasley, but it isn't your choice to make. You're just going to have to accept that I'm old enough to make my own decisions," he said as Mrs. Weasley lowered herself into her seat, apparently realizing that she wasn't going to win this battle.

The meeting began and Harry listened intently as different Order members would stand and give any new intel they had gathered, but most of it seemed pointless. None of them seemed to be doing anything other than watching suspected Death Eaters or targets. Harry quickly became irritated due a combination of the pain in his forehead and the lack of useful information and was rather relieved when the meeting was over. Remus, Mad-Eye and Kingsley went over to talk to Dumbledore, erecting a privacy ward as they talked about something that was obviously for only the senior members of the Order, while the rest quickly left. Harry looked over at Tonks, "Are all these meetings as useless as that one?"

"Generally," she replied with a sigh, "for the most part we watch for anything out of the ordinary. We look for future attacks and plan on how we could stop them."

"What about capturing Death Eaters and interrogating them?" he asked.

"No, we generally just gather information and try to stop his recruiting efforts."

"What about our recruiting efforts? I didn't see anyone that wasn't here last summer," he asked her with annoyance that he was aware wasn't entirely his own.

Tonks shook her head, "No, we haven't had any new members since shortly after Fudge began his smear campaign." She looked at him as him as he grimaced and raised his hand to his forehead, "Harry are you alright?"

He shook his head, "No. He's angry," he said now holding his head in obvious pain, "I think I'm going to-" he cut off as he fell to the ground, only stopping as Tonks caught him.

OoOoO

Voldemort stood on the hill overlooking Bones Manor, gazing down at the wards surrounding it. He watched impatiently as two of his curse breakers toiled, trying to bring down the wards without alerting those inside. "What is the hold up?" he hissed at them, the fury that had been building over the last hour beginning to overflow.

One of them looked up at the Dark Lord, quivering in fear, "I'm sorry my Lord, we are working as fast as we can. It seems the wards here are more complicated than we had expected."

Voldemort gazed down at the man coldly. If competent curse breakers hadn't been in such short supply he would have killed the fool already. "Well if you are incapable of the job, perhaps I will no longer require your services."

The color drained from the man's face as he tried to stammer out an apology, "Yes milord, we're almost finished," before returning to his work.

Voldemort turned and surveyed the Death Eaters that had accompanied him. They would lead the attack while he held large area anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards until his curse breakers could establish a proper warding scheme. It would only take a few minutes, but none of his followers had enough skill or power to hold the wards over such a large area for long enough to establish a ward anchor. "You will all surround the house and prevent any from escaping. You may kill any that attempt to fight back, except for Bones. If she tries to flee you will subdue her, but I will kill her myself." He smiled as all the masked faces in front of him cowered in fear. He would enjoy this night. It had been such a long time since he had enjoyed himself.

He turned back to the two curse breakers just as one raised his head from his work and bowed before him. "We are ready to drop the wards at your command my Lord."

He felt his irritation vanish. Perhaps he wouldn't have to kill one of his precious few curse breakers after all. He gave the command to drop the wards as his Death Eaters moved to surround the Manor. Soon he would kill one of the few that were willing to stand against him. With the death of the head of the DMLE he would weaken both the Ministry and the will of the people to oppose him.

OoOoO

Harry woke up to find Remus, Tonks and Dumbledore leaning over him, with Moody and Kingsley standing behind them.

"Bones Manor," he managed to say, as he was pulled into a sitting position, "he is about to attack Madam Bones. Voldemort himself is there, along with at least a dozen Death Eaters."

All five faces looked at him in shock. Dumbledore was the first to recover, "You're sure Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Positive, the attack should just be starting."

Dumbledore turned to the men gathered around him, "Kingsley, Remus, Alastor, come with me. Nymphadora, I will ask that you remain with Harry." He looked at the three men before asking them if they were ready, to which all three nodded before disappearing with a three quick pops.

"Harry are you ok?" Tonks asked as she helped him off the ground.

"Yeah Tonks, I'm fine," he said allowing her to pull him to his feet, "come on, we should try to catch someone before they leave, they're going to need some backup," he raced into the sitting room to catch any stragglers. He looked around finding none, "Damn it," he cried, "come on, we need to help them."

Tonks stopped him, "Harry no, Dumbledore knows what he is doing."

"But Tonks, they're outnumbered. There are at least a dozen Death Eaters there, plus Voldemort himself. They're going to need help."

She looked at him uncertainly, "Harry, Dumbledore told us to stay here. He gave a direct order Harry, we can't."

Harry grimaced for a moment, trying to think of a way around Dumbledore's orders when he smiled, "No he didn't, he told you to stay with me. I'm going to help, so you're just going to have to come with me." As soon as he finished speaking he grabbed Tonks by the shoulder and they disappeared with a pop.


	7. Battle at the Bones'

**Chapter 7**

Battle at the Bones'

Susan dove behind a wall just as two curses tore through the space where she had been standing. She peeked around the corner and cast a quick stupefy at one of the two Death Eaters there, hitting him in the face, before ducking back around the corner as a sickly bolt of green shot through the door. She shuddered as it flew past her before blindly casting impedimenta around the corner, as she looked around desperately for her Aunt. She had told Susan to make a run for it out the back and stayed behind to hold off the Death Eaters that had attacked from the front along with her one of Auror guards, but there had been more Death Eaters making their way in through the back. They had killed the two Auror cadets guarding the back and Susan had been playing a deadly game of cat and mouse ever since, retreating further into the house, trying to find a way to escape. Not seeing her Aunt, she decided to keep falling back, hoping to hold them long enough for more Aurors to come to their aid. Her Aunt was the head of the DMLE, so they must be coming for her, right?

Looking around the corner again, she saw the Death Eater she had hit getting up off the ground, having been revived by his partner. Grimacing, Susan pointed her wand at a chair in between them, "Reducto!" she screamed, before falling back into the kitchen, taking cover behind an overturned table as a few more curses came through the hallway. She crouched behind the table, panting and trying to catch her breath. 'I can't keep this up for much longer', she thought to herself, 'I'm exhausted.' She was fairly surprised she had lasted as long as she had against two adult wizards, but they didn't seem to be slowing down, while she was pushing herself to her limit. She looked at the doorway behind her, deciding it was her only shot. She would make a break for it, try to make it to her broom and fly away.

She stood, casting a cutting curse at her assailants and making a break for the door. She had almost made it through when she was thrown off her feet into the wall, landing on her side, her wand falling on the ground in front of her. She tried to reach for it, but stopped as the pain welled up in her arm. Gritting her teeth she pushed through the pain and had almost reached her wand when it suddenly flew away from her into the waiting hand of one of her attackers.

"Oh no girlie, there will be none of that," said her masked assailant, waving a finger back and forth. She glowered at him and tried to push herself up, only managing to make it into a sitting position.

"Ooh this one has spirit," said the other, walking slowly towards her, "I like the feisty ones."

"Too bad we can't take you with us. I think you could have been a lot of fun," said the first. She blanched in fear at the thought of them taking her with them and almost missed the second part of his statement. But if they weren't going to take her with them, what were they going to do with her?

"Oh c'mon, we can still have a little bit of fun with her," said the second, pointing his wand towards her. She tried to pull herself towards the door in an attempt to get away. "Crucio".

Susan felt like her whole body was on fire. It seemed to go on for hours, it felt like she had stepped into a bonfire. When the pain stopped she opened her eyes to find herself in the fetal position with her back against the wall. With a tremendous effort she pushed herself back into a sitting position facing her attackers, feeling her vision dim, her grasp on consciousness fading. 'If I'm going to die, I'm not going to do it lying down,' she thought to herself. She tried to push herself to her feet, but failed, falling back against the wall.

"Oh ho ho, a REALLY spirited one she is, if only we had more time to play."

"Well we don't come on, finish her off and let's get moving, Aurors could be here any second."

Susan could only watch in horror as the masked man in front of her raised his wand. She saw the green light gather at the tip of his wand as he shouted, "Avada Kedavra." Her vision dimmed as she watched, resigned to the fact that she was about to die as the green light sped towards her. Her eyes widened in shock as a pot flew in front of her, intercepting the bolt of green death before it could claim her. She watched for a moment as a familiar figure ran into the room engaging the two Death Eaters, before she faded into unconsciousness.

OoOoO

Harry and Tonks reappeared in a small grove of trees at the bottom of the hill he had seen in his vision. He let her go and drew his wand, taking in his surroundings.

"Of all the pigheaded moves Potter," she growled in a low voice, "I should take you back to headquarters right now and leave you tied to the ceiling."

"You can get mad at me later, this isn't the time or the place," he replied planning their next move. Tonks gave him a glare to let him know that they would be speaking of this later, but remained silent. His scar ached, letting him know that Voldemort was close by, but the pain was weak enough to let him know that he was no longer waiting on top of the hill. That hopefully left only two curse breakers alone on top of the hill, likely monitoring the ward anchor they had used to erect the anti-apparition wards. "Come on," he said, pointing up the hill, "their ward anchor should be up there with only a pair of curse breakers monitoring it."

Tonks followed him as he led the way up the hill, sticking to the shadows, glad he had worn darker colors tonight. They crept up the hill, using a small rise to hide them from the view of anyone remaining to protect the anchor. When they made it to the top they found that their cautiousness was unnecessary, as only the two curse breakers remained at the top of the hill, one monitoring the runes on the ward stone, the other gazing down at the battle playing out on the Manor grounds. He looked at Tonks, motioning first to himself and then the Death Eater watching the battle. She nodded and pointed her wand at the other. He put up three fingers to signify on three, before giving the count and sending a stunner at the preoccupied Death Eater. Another burst of red came from beside him, both finding their mark. They waited for a moment, looking for movement before they moved to the incapacitated Death Eaters.

"What should we do with them?" he asked.

Tonks walked over to hers, "Bind yours, take his wand and bring him here," she ordered, before following her own instructions. Harry quickly bound his Death Eater and summoned his wand, before floating him over next to his companion. Tonks reached down and grabbed a nearby stick. It glowed blue as she tapped it with her wand and dropped it onto their unconscious prisoners, who promptly disappeared. "They'll wake up in a holding cell," she said and started walking down towards the battle.

"Tonks wait, shouldn't we destroy this?" he asked, pointing at the ward anchor.

"No," she said, shaking her head, "it will stop them from Apparating away and maybe help us capture some."

"But it will stop us from Apparating too. Besides, as long as they don't know their wards are down, we'll have an advantage, won't we?"

She looked at him for a moment before nodding, "Good idea Harry. We can apparate to the back of the Manor and take out any that are trying to break in from the back."

Harry nodded before aiming at the ward stone and blowing it up. He then walked over to Tonks, allowing her to take his arm and Apparate them to the back of the Manor.

They moved quickly and quietly to the back door, which had been blown open. They moved inside carefully, moving past the three bodies laying on the ground. Two young Aurors lay on the ground, one surrounded by a pool of blood, the other with the glassy eyed stare of someone that has been hit by the killing curse. A Death Eater also lay surrounded by a pool of blood near the remains of an overturned table, a piece of which stuck out of the eye hole of his mask. Harry shuddered as they passed the grizzly scene, intent on finding any survivors. They continued searching room by room until they were interrupted by a scream.

Harry took off before Tonks could stop him, trying to find the source of the screaming, but it cut off after a few seconds, leaving him guessing. He stuck his head into room after room, searching for the source. He ran into the kitchen, his eyes taking in the two Death Eaters standing over a red headed girl just in time to see one raise his wand. "Avada Kedavra," he screamed, bringing his wand down towards the injured girl.

Even as his arm still fell, Harry aimed at a pot lying on the counter, "Depulso," he said quietly, banishing it towards the man just in time to intercept his curse. Harry didn't let his moment of surprise go to waste as he attacked the two Death Eaters, trying to take their attention from the injured girl lying on the floor. He pushed them away from her as he advanced, not letting up in his assault as he alternated between stunners, bludgeoners and cutters. He had just made it even with the girl when the tide changed and he suddenly found himself on the defensive. He raised a shield, blocking the first pair of curses, before diving behind a counter as they sent a pair of Unforgivables towards him, the twin green lights smashing into the wall behind him. He winced in pain as he was hit by a few of the splinters that exploded out from the wall, before jumping up from the ground and casting another stunner over the counter as Tonks ran into the room, joining the fight. Harry used the distraction to pull the girl behind cover, before jumping back into the fight.

They quickly began to take advantage, with Tonks managing to score a hit with a bludgeoner as they forced the Death Eaters' back, dislocating the shoulder of one of them and forcing him to drop his wand. Both Harry and Tonks pressed the remaining Death Eater, showering him with spells as he held a shield to give time for his partner to regain his wand. Harry could see him straining to hold the shield and pushed as much power as he could into his next spell, shattering it. Harry smiled grimly and moved to finish the fight, but before he could take advantage, two more Death Eaters joined the first two, giving the others time to regain the wands. Once again, Harry found himself pushed on the defensive. He winced in pain as a cutting curse knicked his arm, before blocking a pair of ugly looking curses and dropping to one knee behind his cover to avoid another Killing Curse.

He looked over at Tonks, trying to decide on a plan. She blindly cast a few curses in the direction of the Death Eaters before turning to him, "What do you think, retreat?" she asked.

Harry shook his head with a smile, remembering that they could still Apparate, "No, I have an idea. Make some noise." He raised his wand over the counter and shot off two quick bombarda's at the ceiling above the Death Eaters and quickly Apparated. He reappeared behind their attackers, who remained unaware of his presence. All four were aiming curses at the counter he had just disappeared from behind, one more slowly as he was using his off hand. Harry quickly began raining down a barrage of curses on the unprepared Death Eaters. His first two landed on the one closest to him, stunning and binding the man, before switching to his next target. One of the Death Eaters yelled out, "Behind us!," spinning to meet the new attack. Tonks, seeing his strategy used the confusion to add her own spells into the mix. Harry managed to hit the already wounded man with an cutting curse on his other arm as he dove behind cover, causing him to drop his wand as Tonks' first target smashed into the wall with a heavy thud. They both advanced on the remaining armed Death Eater before he disappeared with a pop, taking his wounded companion with him.

Harry summoned the wands from the downed Death Eaters, placing them with the one he had acquired earlier while Tonks bound the man she had incapacitated, before grabbing a wooden spoon from one of the drawers, turning it into a Portkey before dropping it on the bound men.

Harry raced back towards his original cover, and checked on the girl he'd found. He recognized her as he brushed the hair out her face, "Susan," he said, recognizing the girl as she groaned beneath him, "Tonks, get over here, I need you to check on her. I don't know any healing."

Tonks knelt over her, waving her wand, "Hmm.. Broken arm, bruised ribs, concussion and Cruciatus exposure. I can't do anything for her here, we should get her out of here, take her to St. Mungo's."

Harry leaned down, and gently picked her up, she groaned as he lifted her into his arms. "I got her Tonks, you ready?"

"Wait Harry, you can't Apparate into St. Mungo's, you're still only fifteen," Tonks said, stopping him.

"Well then you'll have to," he said, looking at her.

"I can't, I'm not strong enough to side-along two people at once. You'll have to just let me take her and wait at headquarters."

Harry shook his head, "No, just put your hand on my shoulder. I'll Apparate myself and her, you just come along at the same time. We can just pretend that you brought us, no one will be able to tell the difference."

Tonks sighed before nodding, "Fine, let's just be quick about it. On three, to the street outside St. Mungo's. One. Two. Three."

Harry nodded, calling up his memory of his last visit to the hospital. On three they both turned on the spot and disappeared before reappearing in front of an old department store. They walked up to the window, where Tonks spoke to one of the dummies before walking through the glass. Harry quickly followed, carrying Susan in his arms.

A/N

Thoughts so far? This is my first time writing, so any tips, whether they be something I'm doing right or wrong would be appreciated.


	8. St Mungos

**Chapter 8**

St. Mungos

They walked into the reception area, where Harry followed Tonks up to an oddly familiar old witch wearing lime-green robes with a crossed wand and bone emblazoned across the front, similar to a couple others throughout the room. She pulled her identification from one of her pockets, "Madam Clark, we require your assistance immediately. Alert any available staff, there could be more injured on the way shortly."

The healer nodded conjuring a stretcher, on which Harry carefully placed the girl lying in his arms. She turned to one of her co-workers, "There's been an attack, alert the rest of the staff," before beginning to wave her wand over Susan. "Broken arm, fractured rib, concussion and mild Cruciatus exposure," she said, examining her patient, "nothing life-threatening. Come, we'll move her to a room and take care of her there."

Harry and Tonks followed the healer through the hospital, before she led them into an empty room, she stopped to levitate Susan to the waiting bed, vanishing the stretcher. She cast a few spells over Susan, which seemed to help as her breathing eased and some of the color returned to her face, before turning to face the two of them, "What is your friends name, dear?" she asked, as she moved over to Harry and began waving her wand at him.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" Harry asked, taking a step back and pulled out his wand. He felt uneasy having an unknown witch waving her wand at him. Just because she was a healer didn't mean she couldn't be one of Voldemort's supporters.

"I'm checking on your wounds young man, now stop moving so I can take a look at you," she replied, giving him a no nonsense look and moving forward, pushing his wand arm out of the way as she began waving her own wand at him again and began muttering softly.

"I'm fine," he said, allowing her to push his arm down, somewhat comforted by her no nonsense attitude, as it reminded him of Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse.

"Of course you are dearie, I'm sure all of that blood just happened to get on you by mistake." Harry looked down at himself in surprise as he noticed the dark wet spots on his shirt and the thin trail of blood running down his arm. With his adrenaline running he had forgotten about the wounds he had taken during the fight. He returned his attention to the witch in front of him as she quietly ranted while she started closing his cuts. "Teenagers, I swear, I don't know how Poppy deals with them all the time."

Harry looked at her strangely for a moment, trying to remember where he had heard that name before, "Wait, you know Madam Pomfrey?" he asked. He felt quite stupid as she looked up at him and arched an eyebrow. Of course they would know each other, it wasn't like there were that many healers in Britain.

"Of course, she's my sister." Harry looked at her surprised. She had reminded him of the school nurse, but he had assumed it was just her attitude and the fact that she was a healer. Now that he looked though, he could see the family resemblance. She finished closing the rest of his cuts before speaking again, "Now, what is the girls name? I need to log her in at the front desk."

"Susan, Susan Bones," he replied, as she gave him a piercing look after he forgot to give her last name.

"Bones? Any relation to Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE?" she asked.

"Yes, she's her niece," Harry replied.

"Oh dear," she said, her hand going to her mouth, "well I had better go and inform the front desk in case her aunt comes looking for her. I will be back shortly with some potions for Ms. Bones. You should sit down too dear."

After the healer had left Tonks turned to Harry, "We should head back to headquarters Harry. Dumbledore will be furious if he gets back and finds you not there."

Harry shrugged, "Let him, I'm going to stay here, at least until someone else comes. I know how awful it is to wake up in a hospital bed alone with no idea how you got there."

"Harry, it could be dangerous, someone could have recognized you."

"It's fine Tonks, Tommy-Boy is busy tonight. Besides Madam Clark won't tell anyone I'm here."

"How do you know that?" she demanded, fists on her hips glaring at him. It would have been an intimidating pose, if not for the small wince she gave at the casual naming of the Dark Lord.

"Well for one, you went straight to her, rather than one of the other healers that were closer to the door, so while she may not be a member of the Order, she's at least a friend," he said holding up one finger to signal his first point. He raised another, "Two, she's Poppy's sister, so she can't be that bad. Besides, who knows whether or not she even recognized me."

"Harry, you're one of the most famous people in Britain, if you're not wearing a disguise you should assume everybody recognizes you."

"Tonks, calm down, it'll be fine," he assured her.

Tonks seemed torn for a moment, as if unsure what to do, but nodded in agreement as she saw the stubborn look in his eye. "Fine, but I'm going to go stand outside and keep an eye on things."

Harry shook his head as she walked out of the room and took up her position beside the door, glaring at everyone who passed by. He decided to focus on his Occlumency exercises, hoping that they would block out any post-attack visions as he waited for the healer to return, but his concentration was interrupted by a groan from the bed in front of him.

OoOoO

Susan groaned as she regained consciousness. Her mind seemed like it was shrouded in fog as she tried to remember where she was and what happened. She had been talking with her Aunt, her first real chance to sit and have a discussion with her since she had returned home from school.

Her eyes popped open, there had been an attack! The last thing she remembered was two Death Eaters standing over her, about to kill her before someone stopped them. She groaned again in pain as she tried to force herself into a sitting position. She stopped as a hand gently rested itself on her shoulder and she looked up to find an older woman in lime-green robes leaning over her.

"Ms. Bones, I must ask you to calm down and not to move, you are currently in the hospital. While your injuries are not too severe, too much movement could aggravate them, so I need you to lay back and relax." Susan let herself fall back into her pillow and relax as her eyes took in the room around her. The healer grabbed the first potion from the bedside, "Here, take this, it should help with the headache," she said, handing it to her.

Susan refocused on the woman standing above her, took the potion and quickly swallowed it, a look of disgust passing across her face as she did. The look quickly passed, to be replaced with one of relief as the fog and some of the pain quickly left her mind.

"There, that should help with the concussion," said the Healer, before handing her another potion, "and here is some Skele-Gro for the broken bones, oh don't look at me like that, I'm sure you wouldn't prefer the broken bones," Susan scowled, unsure whether or not that was true. She had taken Skele-Gro when she had broken her arm as a child and remembered it being both painful and disgusting. She drank it nonetheless, forcing it down before the healer handed her a third potion. "And this one should help with the soreness from the Cruciatus," she said, watching Susan drain the last potion before reclaiming the empty vial. "Now, there have been a number of other attacks, so I must be going, but if you need anything or something feels wrong, do not be afraid to have your boyfriend here call for a healer."

'Boyfriend,' she thought to herself, 'but I don't have a boy-' she cut off as she noticed the other person in the room.

"Wait, I'm not her-" but he cut off as she had already left the room. She noticed him shake his head, before returning his attention to her. She recognized him immediately. What was Harry Potter doing in her hospital room and why did the healer think they were dating?

"What happened?" she asked with a wince as the Skele-Gro began to do it's work.

"There was an attack on your house and you were injured. We brought you to the hospital."

"We?" she asked looking around the room, as if expecting another person to pop up from behind the curtains.

"Tonks and I," Harry said, gesturing towards the door, "she's standing guard outside." She looked towards the door and could just make out a woman with pink hair standing beside the door, watching people suspiciously as they walked by.

"What about my aunt, is she alright?"

She looked at Harry as he glanced around uncertainly, "I'm not sure, we came straight here after we found you," he stopped as she jerked in pain, "Are you okay? Do you need the healer?"

She gritted her teeth through the pain that suddenly assailed her before quickly dissipating, "No, it's gone." She looked up at him, "How did you know we needed help?"

She watched as he looked away from her, fidgeting under her gaze, "We got some information just as your wards fell, we came as soon as could."

She was about to continue questioning him when her body was wracked by another burst of pain. Harry was at the door before she could stop him, "Tonks, go get Clark," he said before he coming back to check on her. She grabbed his hand and squeezed as the pain intensified for a moment, before it dissipated again.

The healer came in a moment later and Harry moved to the side to allow her access to her patient. Susan watched as she waved her wand over her, muttering an incantation. After a minute she stopped and looked down, "Hmm... it looks like you're experiencing some aftershocks from your Cruciatus exposure."

She turned her head as Harry spoke to the healer, "Is there anything you can do?" he asked.

Healer Clark shook her head, "I'm sorry, but no. Normally the third potion I gave her should relieve the pain, but it doesn't work on some people. How long were you held under the curse?"

A small spasm of pain shot through Susan, "I don't know, it felt like hours," she replied truthfully.

She turned towards Harry as he answered, "Only a few seconds I think, I didn't see it, but I heard her scream."

The healer nodded at him, seemingly relieved, "Alright, with such a mild exposure, the after effects should only last for an hour, maybe two at most."

Susan gaped at her in disbelief, "Mild exposure?" she asked, getting angry, "That was supposed to be mild exposure? I've never felt that much pain in my life!" she said.

"I know it seems unbelievable," the healer said, looking down sympathetically at the girl on the bed, "but trust me, it could have been much worse," Susan noticed the healer's sympathetic gaze move over to Harry, who looked away sheepishly.

The healer smiled at her, "Now, I want you to relax until the worst of your symptoms pass and then try to get some sleep. If you need anything do not be afraid to ask." Both teenagers nodded as she left the the room.

As soon as the healer left Susan saw Harry walked towards the door, "Wait," she said as he turned back towards her looking straight into her eyes, "please stay with me," she asked timidly. She didn't know him very well, but she didn't want to be alone right now.

He gave her a weak smile, "Don't worry, I'm not leaving," he replied, "I was just going to tell Tonks to go leave a message for Dumbledore. He's probably realized I'm missing by now." He walked outside the room and spoke quietly to their pink haired guard. She frowned at him and they argued for a minute, before she nodded and left in a hurry. He walked back into the room and settled into the chair beside her bed, "Tonks is going to go tell Dumbledore where we are and then find out what happened to your Aunt."

They sat in silence, broken only by the occasional whimper as she was assaulted by another wave of pain. She noticed quickly that her spasms were becoming weaker and further apart. 'I guess she wasn't lying when she said mild Cruciatus exposure,' she thought to herself, as the pain of her last spasm left her. Her mouth opened into a wide yawn and she could feel her eyelids dropping. It wasn't long before sleep claimed her.

OoOoO

Harry sat in his chair in the corner watching the door carefully, with his wand clenched tightly in his hand. He looked down at the girl sleeping on the bed in front of him before returning his gaze to the door. It had been more than an hour since Tonks had left and he was beginning to get a little nervous. If anyone knew he was there they could come for him at any moment, yet he couldn't leave Susan by herself as she could be a target as well because of her Aunt.

He felt a massive burst of relief as Tonks finally came into the room, "Wotcher Harry," she said, striding through the door.

"Tonks, what took you so long?" he asked as he rushed to greet her.

"Sorry Harry, had to be lectured by Dumbledore. And then again by Mad-Eye," she said impatiently.

Harry looked back at her guiltily, "Err.. I guess that's my fault, sorry about that."

Tonks sighed and shook her head, "It's alright Harry, it turned out for the best. Besides, I did say I wouldn't keep you caged in at Grimmauld Place."

Harry nodded. He knew he'd still be in for a lecture, but they had been smart about their attack and hadn't taken any unnecessary risks, so he hoped it wouldn't be too bad.

"Is my Aunt okay?" Harry turned his head, noticing that Susan had woken up at some point in their discussion.

Harry nodded as Tonks looked at him, seemingly asking whether or not she should answer, "Well she's in rough shape. It was a little touch and go for a while there, but the healers say she is going to make it."

"What happened?" Susan asked, sitting up with only a small groan of discomfort.

Tonks hesitated, chewing on her lip as she tried to decide what to tell her, so Harry took over, "Voldemort attacked your house along with some Death Eaters," he said, Susan flinching at the sound of the name. Tonks glared at him, "What?" he asked, "she deserves to know."

Tonks sighed, looking over at the girl laying on the bed, "Fine, I'll give you the short version. You-Know-Who attacked with a dozen Death Eaters and your Aunt managed to hold them off until Dumbledore showed up with some reinforcements, but she was injured in the battle."

"Was anyone else hurt?" Harry asked, worried about Remus.

"All the Aurors guarding the Manor were killed, and Kingsley was a little banged up, but he should be fine in a day or two," she said after a moment.

"So Moony is alright?" he asked.

She nodded, "No worse than you, just some small cuts and bruises."

"Did they capture any more Death Eaters?" he asked.

Tonks shook her head, "No, but two of them are dead, on top of the one we found at the rear entrance."

Harry nodded, he supposed it would be too much to hope for to capture more Death Eaters with Voldemort right there. "So how come it's just you that came back? I was expecting Dumbledore to send half the Order to make sure I wasn't hurt."

"Awful high opinion of yourself you have there Harry," she joked. Harry just rolled his eyes as she continued, "He thought about it, but I convinced him that seeing as no one knows you're here, that it would be safer for me to get you without drawing attention to ourselves."

He frowned as he noticed the scared look on Susan's face, "Tonks I'm not leaving Susan here by herself, I told you that before you left."

She just nodded impatiently, "Yeah, I heard you the first time, that's why we're taking her with us as soon as she's cleared to leave," she turned as Healer Clark strode through the doorway, "which will hopefully be right now."

They waited in silence as the healer waved her wand at Susan, before returning it to her pocket and addressing her, "Well your health seems to have improved enough for you to be released, though I would prefer that you stayed for observation," she said looking her up and down, "Your Aunt however, requested that you leave as soon as possible with Auror Tonks here."

"So she's okay?" Susan asked worriedly.

"She will need to remain here for a week at the very least, but she will recover. As for you, I recommend you take it easy for the next few days. I want you to relax and get lots of rest, and if you have any more episodes of pain you will go see a healer."

Susan nodded and slowly got out of the bed, wavering as she made it to her feet. Harry quickly moved beside her, allowing her to steady herself on him. They made their way outside before Tonks turned to him, "Alright, we'll need to go to the park across the street," she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Harry looked at the girl beside him, "Are you ready?" She nodded and he looked at Tonks, giving a countdown before spinning in place, focusing on the park across from Grimmauld Place.

They arrived with a small crack and Harry steadied her before crossing the street onto the sidewalk in front of #12. Tonks handed a small slip of parchment to Susan, who read it before looking up in shock as a house seemed to materialize from in between its neighbors. Tonks quickly led them inside before turning with a flourish, "Welcome to Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

A/N

Just a quick note asking to R&R. I'm a rookie author, so could use any feedback.


	9. Teenage Rebellion

**Chapter 9**

Teenage Rebellion

Harry turned to look at Susan as she gaped at the entry hall to Grimmauld Place, taking in the peeling wallpaper, the threadbare carpet and the tattered old paintings. He noticed the look on her face, something between confusion, curiosity and distaste.

"Where are we?" she asked loudly, trying to take in her surroundings.

"Shhhh!" Tonks put a finger to her lips, "not so loud, we don't want to wake up Mrs. Black," she whispered as she backed up, motioning for them to follow her. Harry tried to stop her, but was to late as she tripped over the troll leg umbrella stand sending her tumbling to the ground. He winced as the moth-eaten curtains flew apart.

"MUDBLOODS and BLOOD-TRAITORS! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY HOUSE-"

Harry ran to the curtains, and tried to tug them shut, "Shut your mouth you miserable old hag, before I set you on fire!" he shouted. Tonks quickly jumped to her feet and grabbed the other side and with some effort they managed to close them long enough for her to place sticking and silencing charms on them. Harry shook his head in annoyance, "I swear, if we can't find the password to that stupid sticking charm, I'm going to tear down this entire wall."

Tonks chuckled at him, "I don't think Dumbledore would approve."

"Yeah, well Dumbledore can go suck a goat. I'm sick of that miserable old hag screaming every time someone walks by. I don't know how Sirius put up with it,"

Hearing a choking sound from behind him, he turned to see Susan staring at the both of them with her jaw wide open. "Wh- where are we?" she asked in shock.

"This is the headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix. It's an anti-Voldemort movement that Dumbledore started in the last war."

"This is the headquarters for an anti-You-Know-Who group?" she asked, looking around dubiously at the dark hallway.

Harry rolled his eyes at her avoidance of Voldemort's name. He knew most people were to afraid to say it, especially since they believed he had returned, but it was grating on him more and more. How could anyone hope to stand up to the tosser if they were to scared to even speak of him? "Yeah, Sirius allowed the Order to use it as headquarters."

Susan looked at him horrified, "Sirius? You mean Sirius Black the mass murderer?"

Harry glared at her, "No," he said through gritted teeth, "Sirius Black my godfather. Sirius Black, the man that spent twelve years in prison despite never being convicted of anything."

Harry looked at her in anger for another moment, the little color left draining from her face as she stammered, trying to apologize, before he remembered that she had no way of knowing that Sirius had been innocent all along. He looked over at Tonks, who seemed torn between anger at the slight to Sirius and disappointment in him for scaring a teenage girl that had just been tortured. He sighed and continued in a softer tone, "I know it must be shocking after everything you've probably heard or read, but Sirius was framed. He isn't one of Voldemort's supporters, he never betrayed my parents and he never murdered anyone."

"So Sirius Black is here?" she asked, looking only slightly less terrified than she had a moment before.

Harry felt his stomach sink as he shook his head, "No, he died a few weeks ago, during the battle in the Department of Mysteries."

Susan opened her mouth to ask another question, but Tonks cut her off, "I think this little game of 21 questions can wait until later. I'm sure Dumbledore is waiting in the kitchen for you Harry. I'll take Susan upstairs and get her settled into the girls room."

Harry nodded his head, grateful not to have to answer any more questions about his godfather and headed towards the kitchen, hoping to get the lectures out of the way quickly and maybe grab a snack before heading to bed. He walked into the kitchen to find the headmaster waiting at the table drinking tea, so Harry took the seat across from him.

There was no twinkle in his eye as he sat quietly gazing at Harry. Harry pushed down his nerves he felt, knowing that whatever happened he had done what was right. If he hadn't gone to help Susan would have been killed and they wouldn't have four captured Death Eaters currently waiting to be interrogated by the Ministry.

The sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity before the headmaster spoke, "I am both proud and disappointed in you Harry," the headmaster said, watching the boy in front of him closely, "You handled yourself well and managed to save Ms. Bones, yet you disobeyed a direct order and put yourself in danger."

Harry looked across at the old man, "I did what I had to do, sir. You were outnumbered, I thought it would be best to even the odds a little bit," Harry was fuming at the old man, did he not think he was capable of taking care of himself?

"Harry, my boy, we had everything under control, there was no need for you to put yourself in such danger."

"Really?" Harry asked, standing up from his chair, "So if Tonks and I hadn't been there, one of you would have saved Susan? And how about the four Death Eaters we fought inside, would you still have been able to fight off Voldemort if they had joined with the rest? No you wouldn't, Susan would be dead, maybe her aunt as well."

"And that would have been a tragedy Harry, but it would be a much greater tragedy if something were to happen to you. You know the prophecy, if something were to happen to you, Voldemort would win."

"So what, I'm supposed to hide away and do nothing?" Harry asked angrily. "Am I supposed to run and hide and hope that one day he drops dead because I'm still alive? If I don't learn to fight, I won't be able to beat him anyways. I need experience if I'm going to stand a chance against him one day."

"Harry, my boy, you are still a student. You are too young to be fighting a war. You should enjoy the little bit of childhood you have left."

Harry looked at him as if he were senile, which at this point he wouldn't find overly surprising, "Childhood?" he asked, "I've never had a childhood. You took that away from me when you sent me to live with people that hated me just for existing. I've already been fighting this war for five years, I won't quit now."

"Harry, it was for the best-"

"Who's best professor, because it certainly wasn't mine. I never had a childhood because you sent me to be starved, mocked and beaten, and now you try to force a childhood on me that I don't want," Harry raged at the old man in front of him, "well you can take your childhood and shove it where the sun don't shine old man."

Dumbledore gave him a disapproving look, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this Harry, but you leave me no choice. As of now, you are not to leave this house for the rest of the summer."

Harry's jaw dropped as he looked at the headmaster seated across from him, "Excuse me? What right do you have to keep me locked up?"

"With Sirius and the Dursley's gone, who do you think is your legal guardian Harry? You knew you were supposed to remain here, yet you disobeyed and now you must face the consequences. You are not to leave Grimmauld Place until it is time to return to school. This includes Sirius' will reading."

Harry was so angry at the headmaster that he almost missed his last sentence, "Will reading, when is this will reading?"

"In two days. You will sign a parchment allowing me to claim your inheritance on your behalf."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but slammed it shut instead and stormed from the room, upending the table and throwing the headmaster's tea flying to the ground. He stormed up the stairs, past Tonks as she tried to speak to him and into his room, slamming the door behind him. He began to get ready for bed as his mind raged, furious over the fact that the headmaster would ban him from his godfathers' will reading only days before, when the thought struck him. Why had Dumbledore waited until two days before, after he had a reason to ban Harry from going and after the Order meeting. Wouldn't the Order meeting have been the perfect time to have told him about it? Harry sat down on the edge of his bed as he began to think. Why would Dumbledore have put off telling him unless... Had he always intended to stop Harry from going? Harry's thoughts were cut off as a knock came from his door and it opened slowly.

Harry looked up as the gray haired werewolf stuck his head in through the doorway, "Hey pup, Tonks said you were mad, I figured I should come see if you wanted to talk about it."

Harry sighed and fell back onto his bed, looking up at the ceiling, "Dumbledore just told me about Sirius' will reading. How could you not have told me Moony?"

Remus looked away, seemingly uncomfortable, "I'm sorry pup, Dumbledore made Tonks and I promise not to bring it up unless you asked. He said it was better not to remind you of Sirius' death. I assumed he had already told you about it and you had taken it poorly. I wanted to talk with you about it, to try to help you get over it, but I promised."

Remus took a step back when he noticed the look on Harry's face as he felt his rage at the meddling headmaster reigniting. Now that he looked back, Tonks and Remus had been acting strangely, both constantly looking at him as though they wished to tell him something. He noticed Remus looking at him apprehensively "It's alright Remus, I believe you. I noticed you and Tonks both seemed to want to tell me something."

Remus looked at him strangely, "Really? Why didn't you ask what it was?"

"Well I just assumed you two were debating whether or not to tell me that you had started dating," he said slyly.

Remus' face went beat red and his mouth began flapping, "But we're not- How did you-?"

Harry grinned at the older man, "How did I know? I didn't until just now, but you just confirmed it for me." He laughed as Remus hung his head in defeat, "What do you two both think I'm oblivious? I mean you guys do a good job of hiding it, but you've slipped up once or twice."

Remus shifted uncomfortably, "Well no, I just didn't want to tell anyone yet. I'm not really sure it's going anywhere..."

"Why, what's wrong with Tonks?" Harry asked, unsure why the werewolf wouldn't want a relationship with the young metamorphmagus. Not only was she beautiful, but they got along so well.

"Nothing's wrong with Tonks, it's just.." he trailed off, pointing at his scars.

Harry looked at him for a moment before he caught on, "Ah, your furry little problem."

Remus smiled for a moment at his old friends' name for his disease, before sighing deeply and looking down, "Yes Harry. Soon enough, she'll come to her senses and we'll be done. It will be easier to go back to the way things were if no one else knows about us."

Harry looked sadly at the old werewolf, "Moony, Tonks isn't like that. She couldn't care less about your furry little problem. She likes you for who you are. For that matter so do I," he grinned, "though obviously not in the same way."

Remus couldn't help but smile, "Well I'd certainly hope not."

Harry hit Remus lightly on the shoulder, "As if, you wish you could have a piece of this." They both laughed loudly, the banter going back and forth for a few minutes before they returned to a more serious subject.

"So Harry, what do you plan to do?" Remus asked.

"Well, I haven't really got to do the whole teenage rebellion thing yet. I mean breathing was practically rebelling against the Dursley's, so that doesn't really count, and Sirius was more likely to encourage me than anything. So now that Dumbledore is apparently my guardian, I think I can finally start acting my age as it were."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Well," Harry said, looking thoughtful, "first thing I suppose is for us to go to that will reading. After that I guess I'll play it by ear."

"Us?" Remus asked smiling, "And how exactly did I get involved in this?"

"Come on Moony, you know you're as sick of Dumbles manipulations as I am. I know he means well, but he treats everyone, especially me, like they're chess pieces, to be used and sacrificed as necessary."

Remus looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before nodding, "Alright, I'm in, but only if we bring in Tonks as well."

Harry looked at him as if he were stupid, "Obviously Remus. If she found out we planned this without her, she would string us both up by our toes in a way that would leave Filch jealous."

Remus chuckled at the thought as he stood to leave, "Alright, well I'll let her know and we can start planning tomorrow. You should get to bed."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Of course mother," he said mockingly. Remus just gave him a glance as he let out another chuckle and left the room.

A/N Alright short chapter here, but I've already almost finished the first draft of the next one, so hopefully it won't be too long before the next one.


	10. Reading and Revelations

**Chapter 10**

Reading and Revelations

Two days later Harry was frowning at the mirror, a look of intense concentration across his face. His hair, now almost shoulder length, slowly lightened, changing from its usual jet black to brown. He had been working on changing the color of his hair since he had first learned of his abilities, but it was only in the last day or so that he had finally managed it. He could only change it from black to brown so far, but it was good enough for his disguise today.

"That's great Harry," Tonks said as he looked over at her, a large smile across her face. "Now just the scar," she said tapping her wand against his jagged scar, causing it to fade. It was still visible to anyone that looked close enough, but if a Death Eater was able to inspect his forehead that closely he probably had more pressing concerns. "And the eyes," Tonks said, tapping him on the bridge of his nose. He looked in the mirror and found a pair of hazel eyes staring back at him. He grinned and quickly thanked Tonks before opening the door and leaving the bathroom.

"Woah," Susan said as he came out of the bathroom, "I don't even recognize you," she said looking awed at his transformation.

He smiled back at her, "Well, your turn now," giving her a little push towards the bathroom. That was all the invitation she needed as she rushed in. Harry grinned and turned towards his room to grab his shopping list before heading downstairs to wait. If everything went well today they would go shopping to replace his wizarding possessions, something he was looking forward to. He sat down on a couch and began practicing his Occlumency exercises while he waited. He hadn't practiced yesterday as he had spent most of the day with Susan, showing her around headquarters and helping her get settled in.

Almost twenty minutes passed before the girls came down the stairs. Susan had changed her usual hair style, her normally wavy red hair now straight and blonde, her brown eyes now blue. Tonks had also given her a tan, making her even harder to recognize, before morphing herself so that they appeared to be sisters.

Remus emerged from the kitchen, "Everyone ready to go?" he asked, licking the last crumbs of his breakfast from his fingers as he did. The other three nodded, "Alright, I'll go make sure it's all clear," he said, before disappearing with a small pop. Harry, Tonks and Susan waited for a minute before a bolt of silver shot into the room, materializing into a silver Grim. The grim opened it's mouth and Remus' voice came out, "All clear," he said.

Tonks placed her hand on Susan's shoulder, "See you there Harry," she said before disappearing. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the Apparition point in Diagon Alley before turning and disappearing with a tiny pop.

"Wow Harry, that was almost silent," Susan said as she looked at him with a little bit of awe as he opened his eyes to find himself standing amidst the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley.

"Oi, watch the names _Amy_," Tonks said, emphasizing the name as she looked suspiciously at passersby, making sure none were eavesdropping on them.

Susan clapped her hand over her mouth, "Sorry Jim, Andie," she said, looking at both her companions remembering their covers. They had decided to use the shortened versions of their middle names for simplicity.

Tonks shook her head, "It's alright, just be careful from now on. Come on, let's head to Gringotts," she said, turning and heading towards the bank as she did. Each keeping a hand on their wand as they headed towards the bank, they passed Remus who was pretending to look at the wares on display in a shop window before he turned and followed just a little ways behind them. None of them relaxed until they were inside the bank, luckily making it quickly and without incident. Once inside the doors they ducked to the side and quickly undid their disguises, allowing Remus to catch up with them.

Remus took the lead as they moved towards one of the goblins seated behind the counter, "We're here for the Black will reading."

The goblin in question bared it's teeth at them for a moment before jumping down from its raised chair, "This way," was it's only response as it hurried off in the opposite direction from the carts that lead down to the vaults. Harry followed along with the others as they were led through a maze of corridors, before they ended up in a room filled with ornate chairs. It also had a podium at one end and an elegant chandelier adorning the ceiling. Harry looked around, taking note of the people that had already arrived. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat on one side of the room, with Tonks' parents, while Draco and Narcissa Malfoy sat on the opposite side deep in conversation, likely plotting how to steal all of Sirius' money.

Harry shook his head and went to take a seat over by the Weasley's, followed by Remus, Tonks and Susan. Mrs. Weasley, hearing the footsteps headed in their direction, looked over, bounding out of her seat to race over and wrap Harry up in one of her trademark Weasley hugs.

"Harry, dear, what are you doing here? Professor Dumbledore said you weren't coming. He said it's too dangerous for you to be out and about."

Harry returned the hug for a moment, before pushing himself from her grasp, "It's fine Mrs. Weasley, I changed my mind. I decided at the last minute that I couldn't stand it if I didn't come today," he half-lied, giving her the impression that it had originally been his decision not to attend, "I never got a chance to say goodbye to Sirius, seeing as he didn't have a funeral, so I thought maybe I could, you know, pay my last respects today," he said, his eyes watering at the thought of saying goodbye to his godfather helping to sell his deception.

Mrs. Weasley looked at him with pity for a moment before drawing him into another hug, "I'm sorry Harry. I know how much you loved your godfather, I'm sure Dumbledore will understand." Harry smiled, happy that he had managed to avoid another lecture from her. He loved her like family, but sometimes he was certain she could be the most difficult person on the planet.

Harry turned as Tonks began to speak, "Speak of the devil," she said, gesturing towards the doors which had opened up again to admit the headmaster and the goblin Griphook, carrying a thick envelope. Harry had to stifle a laugh as Dumbledore gave a start, noticing Harry as soon as he walked in. He walked over to where Harry was seated, the usual twinkle once again missing from his eyes.

"Mr. Potter, a word please," he said, immediately turning and walking to the back corner of the room. The goblin that had followed him into the room gave him an annoyed look, clearly frustrated at the delay, but Harry grinned as he stood and slowly made his way over, deliberately taking his time in an effort to annoy the headmaster. Harry knew from experience that it took a lot to get under the headmaster's skin, so he was going to enjoy his chance to do so today.

"Can I help you Albus?" he asked as he finally made his way over.

Dumbledore looked at him, "Albus?" he asked in a clipped tone, arching his eyebrow.

"Well of course Albus, if you're supposed to be my guardian, I figured we should be less formal," Harry replied, refusing to be intimidated by the old man, "Headmaster and Professor just seem too... cold."

The headmaster watched him for a moment before he spoke again, "I suppose that will be acceptable Harry while we are away from school. That, however, is not what I wished to speak to you about. I told you that I would handle the will reading for you Harry, so I must ask why you felt it necessary to ignore me?"

Harry looked at him and shrugged, suppressing the grin he felt, "Well headmaster, I thought it might be difficult for you to claim my inheritance for me."

"Why is that Harry? It is a very simple process. As I explained to you yesterday, the form you signed gives me the ability to accept your inheritance on your behalf," he said, pulling out the form as he did.

Harry looked at the form for a moment, unable to suppress a grin, before looking back at the headmaster and taking on an innocent tone, "Well Albus, I was worried that maybe the goblins wouldn't allow it, seeing as I didn't actually sign my name on there." Dumbledore looked at him in shock for a moment before turning his gaze to the paper in his hand. He looked at the signature only to find that it did not in fact read Harry Potter, and instead read He's a Poofter. Harry burst out laughing as the look on his headmaster's face changed from shock, to confusion, to outrage.

Dumbledore recovered quickly, "That will be enough Mr. Potter. I think it time you returned to headquarters."

"I don't think so _Professor_," he said, emphasizing the title, "I think I'd rather stay."

"I think you are forgetting something Mr. Potter. As your guardian-"

Harry interrupted, "And I think you're forgetting something Dumbledore. I'm a teenager. As I'm sure you're aware, being the headmaster of a school filled with them, we seldom do as we're told," he said, turning around and heading back towards his seat. "Now come on, let's get this show on the road," he said to the goblin standing at the front of the room tapping it's foot impatiently. Dumbledore just watched, not quite believing that Harry would disregard him like that.

Griphook quickly pulled an envelope from the large stack he was carrying and opened it before any more interruptions could occur and began reading, forcing the headmaster to quietly take his seat. "_I, Sirius Black, being of sound mind and body, hereby declare this to be my last will and testament._" Here the goblin stopped, reading the next line and furrowing his brow in disdain, "_Ha, well now that all that formal shite is out of the way, let's get down to the business of giving away all my stuff_," Harry looked over at Tonks as she giggled beside him. "_To Arthur and Molly Weasley, for taking such good care of my godson, I leave 10,000 galleons. Molly I know we disagreed on a lot of things, but I was always thankful for the way you looked after Harry and I hope you will continue to do so,_" Harry looked over at Mrs. Weasley, who had burst into tears. Griphook continued, "_To Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, I also leave 10,000 galleons each for being there for Harry when I couldn't be_," at this point Harry interrupted.

"Um, excuse me Griphook, will Ron and Hermione be able to claim their inheritance, seeing as they aren't here?"

The goblin sneered down at him, "Mr. Weasley's parents are able to claim his for him. Ms. Granger, however, has forfeit her claim."

"So what happens to it then?" he asked.

"It will return to the estate," Griphook said, obviously annoyed by what he deemed stupid questions, "now if that is all, may I continue?" Harry nodded his head and the goblin continued reading, "_To Andromeda Tonks, I hereby reinstate you to the Black family and leave you 10,000 galleons_," Harry looked over at Tonks' mother, who was now hugging her husband. Tonks had a large smile on her face as she beamed at her mother, obviously ecstatic at being welcomed back to her family. "_To my favorite cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, haha, can't hit me now can you, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora_," Tonks rolled her eyes at Sirius' childishness as the goblin recited her name in monotone, "_I also reinstate you to the Black family and leave you 25,000 galleons along with my motorbike, under the condition that you teach Harry how to ride it,_" Harry beamed at that. He had wanted to ride that motorcycle again ever since he had found out it wasn't just a dream.

"_To Remus Lupin, my brother in all but blood, I leave 50,000 galleons and all of my clothes. I know it won't be easy Moony, but I need you to take care of Harry for me. Teach him what you can, but allow him to make his own decisions. I wish I could name you his guardian, but we both know that isn't possible. I know you will still do the best you can to look out for him_," Harry looked over at Remus, whose eyes were filled with tears. Harry had an idea of how close the two Marauders had become in the last year, so he knew how much it meant to Remus to hear that from his last remaining childhood friend.

"_To Albus Dumbledore, I leave the Black family library. Many of the books there should never see the light of day and I know of no one safer to make sure they stay locked away_," Dumbledore nodded, looking as if he were dreading what was to come next, which confused Harry as he knew the gift of rare books was second on the old wizard's wish list only to a pair of warm wool socks.

"_To my godson Harry Potter, I leave 100,000 galleons and my home, with the hope that he will allow it's continued use to those that need it. I also give you freedom, as I have filed papers to have you emancipated, so if you are hearing this, you are now legally an adult. That means not only can you practice magic, but you can't be sent back to those wretched muggles. It also means no one can use your status as a minor to control you, whether they be psychotic Dark Lord, incompetent Minister or meddlesome headmaster._" Harry's eyes lit up and a large smile spread across his face. His mind was already racing with new plans for the summer and if the thoughtful looks on Remus and Tonks' faces were anything to go by, they were too. It also explained why Dumbledore looked so downtrodden and why he hadn't gotten any more letters for use of underage magic this summer. He looked over at Dumbledore whose eyes had fallen to the ground, his shoulders slumping into a defeated posture. Griphook continued, "_Take care of Moony for me, maybe help him realize a certain pink-haired auror isn't hung up on his furry little problem_," Harry grinned as he looked over to see both Remus and Tonks' faces broke from their thoughtful gaze to flush with embarrassment, he didn't think that request would be much of a problem, "_and most importantly pup, take care of yourself. Find a cute girl and make yourself happy. You can't let Voldemort dictate what you do with your life, you need to live it the way you want to._ _I love you Harry, and I'm going to miss you, even though I hope we don't see each other for a good long time yet."_

"_Now as per family bylaw, the position of head of the Black family, along with all other remaining assets, will go to the closest remaining male relative." _

At this point Malfoy stood up, cutting off the goblin, "Ha, suck it Potter. You may have gotten a little gold, but even your mangy godfather couldn't keep me from what is mine in the end." Harry looked over at Malfoy, having forgotten he was there. He felt his mouth fall open in shock. He couldn't believe that Sirius would allow Malfoy of all people to become head of his family. He was about to respond when Griphook cut him off.

"I was not finished Mr. Malfoy," he said, staring at Malfoy until he returned to seat, before returning his eyes to the parchment in front of him. "_Now, as I'm sure Draco has stood up and made an ass of himself by now,_" everyone in the room looked over at Malfoy, then at each other before laughing quietly to themselves, "_I should probably inform him that as things stand he is NOT the closest remaining Black relative._"

Malfoy stood up, "What is that mutt talking about, of course I am," he shouted.

Griphook just looked at him with a sneer, "Be seated Mr. Malfoy or you will be removed from these proceedings."

He continued reading from the will as Malfoy sat down, "_He is not the closest remaining male Black, because as of an hour ago, he, along with his mother and aunt were all formally disowned from the Black family_," Malfoy looked like he was about to explode, "_which brings me to the last piece of the agenda. It is an offer Draco. An offer to reinstate you into the family, which would in turn make you the heir and the recipient of the bulk of the Black estates._" Malfoy seemed to calm down, while Harry watched, curious as to what Sirius was playing at. "_In exchange for being reinstated to the family, you must make an Unbreakable Vow to Harry before you leave this room. A vow not to join or support Voldemort. Instead you must vow to join the fight against him and bring honor back to the Black family._" Harry stared at the goblin in awe. He couldn't believe it. Never would he have thought Sirius could be so brilliant, so cunning, so _Slytherin_. Malfoy either ditched Voldemort, stopping the flow of his immense wealth from funding his attacks or he outed himself as one of his supporters. A large grin spread across his face as he looked around the room, watching peoples faces as they came to the same conclusion.

Harry turned to watch Malfoy stare at the goblin in horror, "Surely he can't be serious."

"Of course he's Sirius, don't you even know your uncle's name?" Harry laughed completely enjoying Sirius' last prank. He looked over at Remus, who rolled his eyes at his lame joke.

"Shut up Potter, that mangy mutt can't do this to me, I am the rightful heir to the Black fortune."

Griphook spoke up, "He is well within his rights as head of house to disown or reinstate any family member he wishes. If you wish to become head of the house of Black you must make the Unbreakable Vow."

"And if I don't?" Draco fumed.

Griphook sneered at him, "Then the head of family Black will go to the next closest male relative, which, due to his grandmother having been born a Black, just happens to be Mr. Potter here."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't known that he was so closely related to Sirius.

Malfoy glared at the goblin for a full minute before he turned to Harry, "This isn't over Potter."

Harry just smirked at him, "No, of course it isn't, you still haven't made your decision. So what will it be Draco? Or should I call you cousin?"

Malfoy gave him a last glare before turning and exiting the room in a rush, slamming the door behind him. "Well I guess that's a no," Harry laughed as he watched Mrs. Malfoy hurry to catch up with her son. He turned to the goblin, "So how much exactly is the remaining assets?"

Griphook looked at him and smirked, "The Black family wealth has dwindled in recent years, so with Ms. Grangers inheritance going unclaimed, it is a little over 12000 galleons."

Harry burst out laughing, "So Malfoy just wasted his morning and outed himself as a Death Nibbler over 12000 galleons that he didn't even get?" He couldn't help it, that was just about the funniest thing he had heard in his life. "Merlin, and here I was thinking Padfoot had lost his mind."

Moony grinned back at him, "Well, Padfoot did always have a thing for knocking self important people down a peg. I'm sure he would to happy to know his last prank went over so well." Susan and Tonks were beside him trying to catch their breaths as they calmed their laughter while Dumbledore walked over to the group.

"Well, now that this is done, I think it is time for you to return home Harry."

Harry's laughter cut off abruptly. He couldn't believe the nerve of the old goat. "Sorry _professor_," he said, emphasizing the title, "but we have plans for this afternoon." Harry turned and moved to walk past him, Dumbledore however had other plans as he moved in front of him again.

"Harry, I really think it would be best if-"

"I don't really care what you think, you old goat," he noticed Susan's hand fly to her mouth and Remus' eyes widen in shock as they listened. Even Tonks seemed surprised by the way he casually disrespected the headmaster. "You knew, didn't you, that Sirius had emancipated me? And yet you had the nerve to try to stop me from coming here and finding out, so that you could control me the same way you have been for the last five bloody years. Well I'll tell you something professor, I'm not your puppet anymore."

"Harry I-"

"Sorry headmaster, you've mistaken me for someone that cares. Now if you'll excuse us, we have business to attend to," he said brushing past the gaping headmaster and leading his small group back towards the bank entrance with the intention of taking a look at his new vault.

A/N So, what does everyone think? I know Remus' patronus is supposed to be a wolf, but I felt using Padfoot made more sense, as I don't think Remus has ever considered his wolf to be his protector. It also reunites Padfoot and Prongs.


	11. Disguises and Discussions

**Chapter 11**

Disguises and Discussions

Malfoy watched the werewolf from the shadows near the entryway of the bank as an old woman walked past him. It had been almost an hour since Potter had disappeared beneath the bank, more than enough time for his mother to alert his father and a few other trustworthy Death Eaters. Now he just had to wait for Potter to exit the bank, then they would kill the mangy half-breed, along with the half-blood slut and grab Potter and Bones. Then he would be welcomed into the inner circle with open arms.

Another ten minutes passed, with no one else leaving the vault carts before anything else happened. A silver wolf came rushing through the bank, stopping before the werewolf and opening its mouth before dissipating into silver fog. Draco watched as Lupin nodded and turned, walking quickly towards the exit. 'Good,' he thought to himself, 'with the werewolf gone, this will be even easier,' he settled into his hiding spot, hardly daring to blink as he watched the track down to the vaults. Draco was so focused on the mine cart that he didn't notice his old professor's glance his way and grin.

OoOoO

Harry and Susan followed closely behind the old lady, careful not to brush into anyone as they hurried down the alley, before ducking in between two shops. He pulled his invisibility cloak off them as the old woman shifted back into Tonks and removed the glamor from her robes that had made them look old and worn, before pulling them off to reveal the muggle attire beneath. Harry looked over at Susan who had quickly followed suit, before removing the robes Tonks had picked up for him yesterday, leaving him in a t-shirt and jeans.

Tonks quickly moved to the corner of the building and stuck her head around it, watching people walk past for a couple minutes before returning to the others and sending off a quick patronus to let Remus know they were fine and it was safe for him to return to headquarters, "Well it doesn't look like we were followed," she said grinning, "that was a pretty good idea Jimmy."

Harry grinned, "Well I couldn't risk dragging a pair of such beautiful women into a fight, now could I?"

Susan giggled, while Tonks gave him a cross look, "Wait, didn't you just drag me into a fight a couple days ago?" she asked.

Harry considered that for a moment before he responded, "Okay, well maybe I can't risk getting into a fight today because of just one beautiful- OW!" Harry clutched his arm where Tonks had driven her fist into it, "It was a joke, Merlin, you'd think after I spent two weeks staring at your ass every morning you'd realize you were hot..."

"Well you'd think that after two weeks of me beating you up, you would be able to take a punch," she retorted, rolling her eyes as she lead them from the alleyway. "So where to first?" she asked, looking over at her two companions, one giggling at the byplay between the two, while the other rubbed his shoulder.

Harry was the first to respond, "Well, I think we should head to Eyelops. If I don't get some owl treats soon, my life may become forfeit," he said, only half joking.

Tonks laughed, "I swear, that bird has you whipped," she said, as she turned and led the way to the owl emporium, for which Harry was grateful. A couple quick minutes inside and he had the items necessary to grant him a stay of execution.

The second stop of the afternoon was to buy a new trunk, seeing as his had been destroyed along with the rest of his possessions. They quickly found one that would be perfect. It had three magically expanded compartments, each about three times the size of the trunk itself. One of the compartments even contained a large book shelf that he was certain Hermione would be jealous of and eventually commandeer to house her always expanding library.

Their next stop was Madam Malkins, which turned out to be even worse than when he had gone shopping for muggle clothes with Tonks, as there were now two of them. They took him to a private room and removed his disguise, before forcing him to try on half the robes in the shop, constantly commenting on what would bring out his eyes, or show off his arms or his butt. By the time they finished he wasn't sure whether or not his dignity would ever recover. He was thankful to be finished nonetheless, as it gave him a chance to rest while Susan tried on a some clothes to hold her over until they could pick up her things. Harry could only groan softly as she walked out of the changing room to show Tonks a few of the more revealing ones and curse Hogwarts for it's dress code.

Once they finished at Madam Malkins they hurried across the street to buy Harry his first new pair of glasses since he was 7 years old, complete with charms to adjust to his eyesight, repel dirt and water and resist scratching. He exited the store, seeing the world in a whole new light, as everything came into focus, more clear than he ever remembered seeing it. He grinned as he thought about how badly he was going to embarrass Malfoy on the Quidditch pitch this year.

They continued on, buying the rest of the school supplies he would need, including a cauldron and potion ingredients. He had initially balked at the idea, as he had no intention of subjecting himself to Snape's 'teaching', but had agreed once Tonks pointed out that just because he wasn't taking the class, didn't mean he wouldn't need to brew a potion at some point during the year.

Once they had acquired a cauldron, they headed over to Flourish and Blotts, where they bought a copy of every book he had used throughout his first five years at Hogwarts, with the obvious exceptions of the DADA book from the previous year and all of Lockhart's garbage, replacing them with some books Tonks had used or heard of during Auror training, before heading towards the Leaky Cauldron to pick up some take out for dinner.

As they exited they Leaky Cauldron Tonks led them back to the Apparition point, Harry brought up the rear floating his new trunk in front of him, a large grin on his face as he used magic away from school legally for the first time. They quickly apparated away, landing in the sitting room to find Remus lounging on one of the couches reading a book.

"So how did it go?" he asked, looking up from his book.

Tonks was the first to respond, "Great, we got everything we were looking for and didn't attract a second glance."

Remus stood and walked over to her, giving her a quick kiss before looking her up and down, "Well that I find hard to believe," he said.

Tonks' eyes widened and face flushed at the straightforwardness of the old Marauder, before cracking into a smile and pulling him down for a longer kiss, "Well aren't you just a flatterer? Did one of my rants finally get through to you?"

Remus laughed, "Actually you can thank Harry here. He reminded me that there are some people that can look past my furry little problem and that I should hang on to those people."

Tonks walked over to Harry and gave him a tight hug, "Thanks Harry, for knocking some sense into him."

"You're welcome Tonks. It was a lot of work trying to knock sense into a skull that thick-" Harry teased.

"HEY!" Remus said, looking affronted.

"-skull, but I'm sure you'll find a way to make it worth my while," he finished, giving her a lecherous grin for a moment before breaking into a run up the stairs, an angry werewolf in hot pursuit.

The two girls just laughed and shook their heads as the boys ran up the stairs, before Tonks handed their bag of food to Susan, "Here, why don't you bring this into the kitchen and grab some plates and cutlery. I'm going to bring Harry's trunk up for him and make sure Remus doesn't hurt him to badly."

Susan made her way into the kitchen and got things ready for dinner. She didn't have to wait long for the others, as they came in a minute later, Remus and Tonks wearing matching smiles as Harry followed them, his head covered in pink hair. Susan couldn't help but break into laughs, causing both Remus and Tonks to do the same.

Harry glared at them and scrunched up his face, focusing on changing his hair back to its usual black, but only managed to change it to a slightly darker shade of pink. He grumbled under his breath and turned away from the others, ignoring them and walking over to the corner where his owl rested on top of the cabinets, "Hey girl, got anything for me?" Hedwig opened one eye and looked at him for a moment, before turning her back on him and returning to her snooze, "Oh come on girl, I got something for you too," he said as he pulled three owl treats out of his pocket. Hedwig looked back at him and seeing the owl treats swooped down, landing on his shoulder. She quickly ate all three before giving him an affectionate nip on the finger, letting him know he was forgiven and offering her leg for him to remove the letter attached. Recognizing the handwriting, he quickly stuffed it into his pocket and joining the others at the table to eat, before racing up to his room to open his letter in private.

OoOoO

"Hello Professor McGonagall," Harry said as he stumbled out of the green flames.

"Hello Mr. Potter," replied the professor, looking up from her desk, "The recipe for the Animagus revealer potion is on the table over there," she said pointing to a table in the corner of the room. "I trust you brought everything you will require?"

"Yes Professor, I actually brought-" he cut off and turned as the fire turned green again, sticking out a hand to catch the metamorphmagus, stopping her from falling on her face as she tumbled from the fireplace.

"Sorry Harry," she said, brushing the soot off her clothes before turning to the professor and giving her a small wave, "hi Minnie," she said cheerfully.

"Ms. Tonks," she replied dryly, "I take it Mr. Potter told you of our lessons?"

Harry snorted, "If by told, you mean she pulled your letter out of my hand, then yes."

"I did not realize my handwriting was so poor that you could confuse Mr. Potters name for your own Ms. Tonks," said McGonagall disapprovingly.

Tonks had the good grace to blush, "Well, I didn't know it was yours, I figured it was a love letter from a certain bushy-haired bookworm."

"Tonks I've told you, Hermione and I aren't dating," he replied, easily suppressing a small blush. It wasn't the first time she had tried to tease him about his best friend and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Yet," she said slyly, as Professor McGonagall looked on with a raised eyebrow and Harry rolled his eyes. "Besides, you should be happy I found out. You never would have been able to keep this a secret from-," she stopped and threw a hand over her mouth as Harry glared at her.

"To keep this from Mr. Lupin to avoid him finding out you were coming here to learn to become Animagi in order to keep him company during full moons?" supplied McGonagall.

Harry and Tonks both looked at her slack jawed for a moment, "Wait, how did you-?"

Professor McGonagall arched an eyebrow at him, "Mr. Potter, after years spent teaching, do you really think one of my pupils could fool me so easily?"

"Then why did you agree to teach me?" he asked.

"I can think of no better reason to teach you to become an Animagus than to comfort a friend in their time of need Mr. Potter. And as I assume Ms. Tonks is here for the same reason," she paused, looking at Tonks who nodded in confirmation, "I am more than happy to teach her as well. In any case, it will be safer for me to teach you, as I am sure you would make the attempt with or without my help," she said, giving Harry a stern glare.

Harry looked away, refusing to meet her eyes. It was scary how his Transfiguration professor always seemed to know what he was up to. "Thank you again Professor. We just need to decide what to tell Remus so that he doesn't start wondering why we disappear every couple days to spend time with you."

"See, I told you you'd never be able to keep this a secret without me," Tonks teased.

"And you can?" he asked.

Tonks gave him a smug look, "Of course I can Harry. In fact it's already taken care of."

Harry looked at her quizzically, "Really, how?"

"I told him we were going to talk to Minnie about making the DA an approved school club."

Harry thought about it for a moment before he shook his head, "I know this is supposed to be a surprise, but I don't want to lie to Remus. We'll have to think of something else."

"Well perhaps it doesn't have to be a lie," said Professor McGonagall.

Harry looked over at his head of house, "What do you mean professor?"

McGonagall arched an eyebrow at him, "Do not tell me you have not considered continuing your defense club Mr. Potter?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders non-noncommittally, "I don't know, I figured that now that everyone knows that Voldemort is back we'd get a decent Defense professor, so I didn't really think anyone would be interested."

"Mr. Potter, I spoke with some of the members of your club at the end of the year. Every single one of them spoke highly of your teaching abilities. I'm certain that most, if not all, would leap at the chance of joining your study group again." She stopped and seemed to consider something for a moment before continuing, "I'm not supposed to tell you this Mr. Potter, but your year set three records for OWLs last year, would you like to guess what two of those records are?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know Professor."

"The first is for most O's in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Every single student in your group managed either an Exceeding Expectations or an Outstanding on their Defense OWLs. The second record is for the amount of Dreadful and Troll grades, as most of the students not lucky enough to be a part of your group failed horribly."

Harry's jaw dropped at this information. He had known that most of his students had done fairly well, as many of them had thanked him after their exams and he had assumed that most of the rest had struggled, having never cast any of the spells they were being tested on, but he had no idea they had set any sort of record.

"What was the third record?" Tonks asked.

Harry looked at the professor curiously, "I'm sorry, but I can not tell you, as I can not discuss individual student grades until they have been informed." Tonks looked disappointed, but Harry nodded understandingly, he wouldn't want anyone sharing his personal information. "So you see Mr. Potter, it may very well be in everyone's best interest that the DA continue, especially with You-Know-Who having returned."

Harry nodded, "Well I suppose it couldn't hurt. If no one is interested we could always cancel."

"I don't think that will be a problem Mr. Potter," McGonagall said dryly. "We can begin planning at the beginning of each Animagus training session," she looked at her watch, "but for now I believe we should return to our original agenda for the evening. Did you bring enough ingredients for the both of you?" Harry nodded and pulled them out of his bag, "Well then, perhaps we should get started."

OoOoO

Two hours later, Harry looked at the bubbling surface of his cauldron as it turned from white to green as a single drop of his blood fell into it. He quickly stirred it once counter-clockwise before taking the cauldron off the small fire and filling a vial. He almost quivered with excitement as he looked at Tonks, "Cheers," he said, lifting his vial towards her.

Tonks grinned, almost bouncing with her own excitement, "Cheers," she said, returning the gesture, before they both drained their vials.

Harry waited for a moment before looking at Tonks confused, "Isn't something supposed to happen?" he asked.

Tonks shrugged, "Maybe we did something wrong," she said disappointed, "Professor wasn't the vision was supposed to start as soon as-" she cut off as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell backwards, landing softly on a pile of pillows conjured as she fell by Professor McGonagall. Harry hardly had time to register his surprise, before he felt his eyes roll back in his head and he knew no more.

A/N- So thoughts on the chapter? Also interested in seeing what people thing their Animagus forms shoulder be.


	12. Dueling and Dinner

**Chapter 12**

Dinner and Dueling

Harry looked down at the blonde girl in front of him, her elbows on her knees as she tried to catch her breath, "So, regretting your decision yet?" Harry teased. Susan brushed her newly dyed hair out of her face and gave him the evil eye in reply, too winded to speak. He opened his mouth to continue teasing her, when he felt a fist smash into his shoulder, "Ow! Was that really necessary?" he asked, glaring at Tonks.

"Yes," the pink haired Auror replied smirking, "you wouldn't have liked it if I had teased you the first time I took you jogging."

Harry stared at her incredulously, "Uh, Tonks, you _did_ tease me the first time you took me jogging. And the time after that. And pretty much every time since."

"And you didn't like it very much, did you?" Tonks asked matter-of-factly. Harry dropped his face into his hands and groaned, shaking his head at her deranged version of logic. Tonks turned to Susan who had taken the opportunity to straighten up, her face flushed as she breathed heavily, "So how do you feel?"

"Like- I'm going- to die or at least throw up," Susan replied haltingly in between deep pants.

"Does that mean you're regretting your decision to join our workouts?" Tonks asked. Susan shook her head from side to side vigorously. Tonks laughed, "Living up to the Hufflepuff name I see," she said, draping an arm over the younger girls shoulders as they began to walk the last couple blocks back to Grimmauld Place to cool down. "I know you probably hate me right now, but trust me, you'll thank me when it comes time to show off some of your gifts," Harry noticed Susan blush deeply and look away from him as he watched them curiously, wondering what sort of gifts would require her to work out.

He hurried up the stairs as they reached #12 and opened the door, allowing the women to go first before following them in. As soon as they were inside Tonks promptly tripped over the troll-leg umbrella stand. Luckily Harry was prepared and managed to grab her before she fell over.

"Stupid troll-leg," Tonks muttered under her breath, "I don't know why we keep it around, we should throw the damn thing in the fire..."

Harry ignored her mutterings and led the way down to the basement where they had set up a training room, complete with magic resistant walls. He made his way over to the matted area where he squared off with Tonks and began the hand to hand portion of their training, giving Susan a break before Tonks would start teaching her the basics. He looked over at the metamorph who had changed back from her disguise to her normal self, "Feeling lucky today Potter?" she taunted as they slowly began circling one another.

Harry ignored her, refusing to rise to the bait. He had enough trouble avoiding getting beaten up when he wasn't distracted. No matter what he seemed to try, Tonks would almost always be one step ahead and he would end up flat on his back with a new bruise. Today he decided to change strategies and quickly closed the distance between them, aiming a few punches at the metamorph. He had slowly gotten over his fear of hitting her, but he would still try to grapple with her or let her take the initiative and try to use his quick reflexes to exploit an opening. Today he was hoping surprise would swing things in his favor. He smiled, emboldened as he pushed Tonks on the defensive, but he couldn't seem to connect as she ducked, dodged and blocked every single one of his blows. Still it was the longest he had managed to hang on to the advantage so he continued throwing punches at the metamorph, coming ever closer to landing a solid blow. Tonks suddenly stumbled a little, causing her to lose her balance and he moved in for the takedown. He grinned and faked a punch with his right hand, before stepping forward and attacking with his left. He lost his grin as Tonks suddenly regained her balance, ignoring his fake and side-stepping his punch. The next thing he knew he was on his knees, his arm wrenched painfully behind his back. He quickly reached back with his other hand and gave a quick tap, signaling his submission, before she let him up.

"Not bad Potter, I actually had to put in a little effort this time," she teased, "Again." Harry quickly moved on the offensive again, not waiting to be told twice. He felt himself grow angry as Tonks remained a step ahead of him, until she ducked under one of his punches, hitting him hard in the kidney before sweeping his legs from beneath him. He groaned as she reached down to help him up, "C'mon Potter, I thought having a pretty girl watching would give you some incentive to stop flailing around and actually hit me."

Harry glared daggers at her, but it quickly became apparent that no matter what he did, she was always one step ahead. The only times he even came close to knocking her down were mostly accidents. Time after time, he ended up on the ground and his new bruises quickly began adding up. Tonks reached down to help him up yet again, seemingly disappointed, "Alright Harry, I think that's enough for today."

Harry rolled his shoulders, trying to loosen them up as he looked at her, "One more time," he said before taking a couple steps back. Tonks shrugged and assumed her fighting stance, allowing him time to collect himself. Harry took a deep breath to calm himself, trying to forget all the taunts and embarrassment he had faced over the last quarter hour. He frowned as he felt something odd, before his eyes widened in realization.

He looked at Tonks, "I was wondering when you'd figure it out," she said, a cunning smile across her face as she moved towards him.

"I can't believe you, that's cheating," he said as she threw a punch at him. He blocked it awkwardly as he backpedaled, his attention divided as he tried to focus on both the fist coming at his face and the Legilimency probe she was using on him.

"This is a fight Harry, there is no such thing as cheating," Tonks explained as she advanced, splitting Harry's focus between her words, her mind probe and the punches she aimed at his head. She seemed to be taking it easy on him, only attacking just enough to keep him from concentrating on his Occlumency.

Harry focused, nearly succeeding in pushing her out of his mind, when he was distracted by another flurry of punches aimed at his head, forcing him to drop his Occlumency for a moment as he blocked and dodged. When she backed off he shifted his focus back to her mind probe to find that it had returned to its original position, "How are you doing that?" he asked, as he once again began trying to push her out of his head.

"Think Potter, you knew Occlumency was a wandless magic, didn't it cross your mind that maybe Legilimency was too?" she asked, speeding up as she finished, with only Harry's quick reflexes saved him from a bloody nose.

He jumped back as he took a hard blow to the ribs, barely avoiding a kick that had been aimed at his knee, "I never really thought about it," he grumbled as Tonks allowed him a short breather, "you and Snape always used your wands, I just kind of assumed it was necessary." He focused on her mental attack, trying to force her out, but was thrown on his arse before he could manage it.

"Come on Potter," she said, all traces of disappointment gone from her voice, "you need to be able to hold your shields while you fight. Talented duelists will use Legilimency on you, if you can't keep them out, you won't stand a chance. We're not stopping until you manage to push me out of your mind."

Harry stood up, wincing as the new bruise formed on his bum and tried to split his attention between mental and physical fights. He felt himself become drenched in sweat as he strained to form his mental barriers. Minutes passed and new bruises formed as he struggled. In the end it took him ten minutes, half a dozen new bruises and a bloody nose before he finally managed to throw her out of his mind. He bent over and rested his elbows on his knees as Tonks came and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Good job Harry."

He shook his head, disheartened at his poor showing, "It took ten minutes for me to push you out. If that had been a real fight I'd have been dead a dozen times over."

"It was your first time Harry, that's why we practice," she said, "The fact that you managed it at all was fairly impressive."

Harry looked at her questioningly, "But I thought you said-"

"That we weren't stopping until you got your shields up? It was an incentive to try harder. Remus and I noticed you seem to learn better when you're being pushed, so thought I would try pushing ahead and force you to work past your limits."

"But why didn't you just tell me you were reading my mind?" he asked, somewhat annoyed that it had taken so long for him to figure out her trick.

"Call it another lesson. I can't tell you everything Harry. You need to learn to recognize what your opponent is doing, even when it isn't obvious. You need to be ready for the unexpected, because that is what you will face," she explained as she turned towards the corner that Susan had been watching from. Harry blinked in surprise as he found Remus standing across from her wearing a pair of padded gloves that he used to block the punches she was throwing at him. He hadn't noticed the werewolf joining them. "How's it coming along?" Tonks asked as she began to move towards the others.

Remus and Susan both lowered their fists and turned towards them, "Great, Susan here packs quite the punch," he said while Susan blushed at the praise, "How about you two?"

"Pretty well, Harry finally caught on to my little trick. Even managed to push me out," she replied.

Remus grinned widely, "Good job pup," he said, reaching over and patting him on the back, "just in time too. Another day and you would have cost me ten galleons."

Harry gaped at him, "Wait, you knew?" he asked.

"Of course I knew, it was my idea," he replied, laughing at the look on Harry's face, "all of this training you're going through isn't being done haphazardly. Tonks and I are putting a lot of thought into what you need to learn, what you'll pick up at Hogwarts and how we should teach you the rest." Harry listened, impressed with the amount of thought the two of them seemed to be putting into teaching him. "With that in mind," Remus continued, "I think it's time we saw where your dueling skills were at, so we can see what areas need improvement."

Harry grinned as he and Remus moved to opposite ends of the room, happy to finally work on his dueling skills. The girls moved back to stand against the wall, Susan wearing a slight grimace at being left out as she was still underage and Tonks grinning in anticipation. She moved forward until she was standing not quite between them, "Alright on my mark," she said raising her arm, "Three, two, one, GO!" she said, bringing her arm down to signify the start of the duel.

Harry wasted no time shouting "Stupefy!" at the other wizard. He saw Remus' eyes widen as the spell crashed into his shield, causing it to waver for a moment before he followed it up with another stunning spell. Harry maintained the offensive, casting mostly stunning, disarming and binding spells at the werewolf. Remus countered by shielding or side-stepping his curses and cutting any ropes that flew towards him, but remained on the defensive, refraining from casting any offensive spells. Mindful of his lesson from Tonks, Harry slowed his casting and focusing his attention on his own mind, but he was able to raise his Occlumency shields with little effort, unable to detect any foreign presence.

Remus looked at him questioningly for a moment as his attacks slowed, before a look of understanding crossed his face, "You thought I was reading you mind?" he asked.

Harry shrugged, "I figured it made sense, reinforcing the lesson I just learned."

Remus shook his head, "Not this time Harry, I just wanted to test your offensive abilities to see where you needed work. Now, I'm going to test your defensive skills, ready?"

He didn't wait for Harry to respond, unleashing a volley of spells towards him. Harry ducked the first one, dodged the next and shielded the third, calling out "Protego!" just in time to block it. Harry felt sweat begin dripping down his face again as he blocked spell after spell, casting shield after shield as Remus attacked, hardly able to even mount a counter attack. He lasted almost five minutes before his exhaustion caught up with him and a stunner burst through his shield before it could finish forming, causing everything to go black.

Harry looked up groggily as he regained consciousness to find Remus standing over him, leaning down to offer him a hand up. Reaching up he allowed the werewolf to haul him to his feet, "Nice work pup," Remus said as he helped him up.

As soon as he was on his feet, Tonks walked up and put an arm around Remus, "Come you three, let's get some lunch, afterward you guys can have an hour or two to rest up before we pick up again."

As they ate, Harry couldn't help but feel disappointed in his performance. He had pushed himself to his limit, yet he'd only been able to hold Remus off for a few minutes. If Remus could defeat him with such ease, how would he ever be able to defeat Voldemort?

He looked up in surprise when he felt an elbow in his side. "What's the matter, you haven't said anything since we left the training room?" Susan asked. It was just the two of them in the kitchen, Remus and Tonks apparently having left without his notice.

Harry sighed, not really wanting to talk about it, "It's nothing," he said, pushing the food around on his plate.

Susan arched an eyebrow at him, "Right. You're just moping around for the fun of it. You've barely even touched your food. I had about half the workout you did and I am starving," she proved her words by adding another helping to her plate. "So I'll ask again, what's the matter?"

He looked at her for a moment, taking a deep breath, "It's just that, I was trying my hardest in there and Remus beat me without breaking a sweat. How am I supposed to stand up to Voldemort if I can't even give him a challenge?"

Susan flinched as he said the Dark Lord's name, before giving him an incredulous look, "Are you joking? You're upset because you couldn't out-duel the only decent Defense professor we've ever had?"

Harry grimaced at her use of logic. When he thought about it like that, it did seem somewhat ridiculous. "Fake Moody wasn't bad," he said, trying to change the topic away from his recent duel.

"He was a Death Eater," she said flatly, looking at Harry as if he'd lost his mind.

"I still learned a lot from him."

Susan rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I'm pretty sure he was disqualified from being considered a decent teacher when he tried to murder you."

Harry snorted, "Well I think that disqualifies all of them," he said, rolling his eyes.

Susan gave him a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

"All of our Defense professor's have tried to kill me at some point," he said shrugging.

"WHAT!?" she shrieked before donning a puzzled look, "Wait, even Remus?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, but his was an accident. He was actually trying to protect me and catch the rat that killed my parents," he said, defending the werewolf.

Harry watched as she tried to wrap her head around what he had just told her. "Okay, I think you're going to need to start from the beginning," she said.

He sighed, normally he didn't like telling anyone about his adventures at school, but he figured if he didn't she would probably just keep asking, "Well, first year was Quirrell, he tried to kill me when I went to save the Philosopher's Stone from him and Voldemort."

"Quirrell was working with You-Know-Who?" she asked horrified.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, Voldemort possessed him to try to get to the Stone," he paused, realizing that he'd just told her that the most feared Dark Lord in history had possessed one of her teachers for a year as Susan's face turned white with terror and figured it would be best to move on. "Second year was Lockheart and to be fair, now that I think about it he never really tried to _kill_ me, per se, he did try to turn me into a mindless vegetable." Susan looked at him with a combination of curiosity and horror, distracted from the thoughts that she had been taught by a man possessed by Voldemort for most of a year and had had no idea. "He tried to Oblivate Ron and I, but he used Ron's broken wand to do it and it backfired on him," he explained.

"He could actually cast a memory charm?" Susan asked, disdain for their old professor evident in her voice.

He laughed, glad that she had apparently gotten over any crush she may have had on the useless fraud, "Yeah, apparently it was the one spell he could cast."

"So, what about the others?"

"Well, Remus came to protect me during my confrontation with Sirius and the rat. Sadly it was a full moon and he had forgotten his Wolfsbane. When we went to make our way to the castle Moony came out to play. Luckily Sirius was able to run him off and no one was hurt," Susan nodded, likely agreeing that it had been quite lucky. "Fourth year, you obviously know about. Crouch Jr. masqueraded as Moody and added a destination to the Cup, sending me to the graveyard," he stalled her as she opened her mouth to ask a question, "I know you're probably curious, but maybe some other time. It isn't something I like to talk about," he said, grateful as Susan closed her mouth and nodded. "And last and certainly least, Umbridge. You remember hearing about my trial for underage magic last year?" she nodded, "Well it was for casting a patronus to drive off a pair of dementors that attacked my cousin and I. Umbridge sent those dementors and then threatened to torture me with the Cruciatus at the end of the year."

"Merlin, Harry I'm so sorry," she said, shivering as she remembered her own short exposure to the torture curse. "School is hard enough, I can't imagine trying to make it through with someone trying to kill you every year."

Harry shrugged, feeling now might not be the best time to bring up all the _other_ times over the years when someone or something had tried to do him in. For one, he didn't think they had the time for it. "Well, I've seen the pattern now, so at the very least I'll be expecting it this time," he said laughing softly.

Susan watched him as if he were crazy, only to jump in surprise as Hedwig swooped past her to land on his shoulder, "Hey girl, what do you got for me?" he asked, before taking the letter off her leg. He quickly pushed part of his lunch onto Tonks' empty plate and allowed Hedwig to help herself, before he opened and quickly read his letter.

"Who's it from?" Susan asked from beside him, carefully looking away to let him know she wasn't trying to read over his shoulder in case it was private.

"Who's what from?" Tonks asked, striding into the kitchen, Remus right behind her, both looking slightly disheveled.

"Letter from Neville," he said, grinning as he took in their appearances and filing it away for later use. He was happy for both of them, but he was even more happy that he finally had some ammunition to fire back with when they would tease him, "He invited me over for dinner sometime in the next couple days."

Tonks looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, "Harry, I know he's your friend and I'm all for you going out and all, but I don't think you should be going anywhere by yourself."

"I'm not going by myself," he said, showing her the letter, "you're all welcome to come as well. He said to Floo call him to let him know when we can make it."

Tonks took the letter, reading it carefully, "Well in that case you should give him a call. If he can deal with short notice, we'll be free tonight."

OoOoO

Harry stumbled out of the green flames later that night, dusting soot from himself, "Just a second Nev," he said, waving to his house mate as he moved to the side of the fireplace. A moment later the flames flared green again and he reached out, catching Tonks before she could fall as she tumbled out of the fireplace with her usual grace. "Hey Neville," he said, turning and greeting his friend properly as Tonks began cleaning herself off, "how's the summer been?"

"Hey Harry, it's been great, what about you?"

"Started off on a rough note, but the last few weeks have been pretty good," he looked at Tonks, who had finished dusting herself off, "I'm not sure whether you two have been properly introduced, so Neville this is Nymphadora Tonks," she gave him a nasty look that he ignored, "though I suggest you don't call her by her first name, Tonks this is Neville Longbottom," they greeted one another as Remus and then Susan came out of the Floo. "Neville, you remember Remus and Susan," he said, guiding his friend to the others.

Neville nodded, "Hello Susan, Professor Lupin," he said, shaking their hands.

Remus smiled as they shook hands, "Just Remus, Neville, I'm not a professor any longer."

"That might take some getting used to Pro- Remus. Come on, I'll show you all to the dining room," he said, before turning and leading the way.

Harry moved to follow, but stopped and slapped his hands over his bum, as he glared at Tonks. "That's for using the name," she said grinning as she passed by and returning her wand to it's holster. Harry grimaced and rubbed his bottom as Remus and Susan walked by him laughing quietly, before he followed behind them.

'As if I haven't already had enough stinging hexes to last a lifetime,' he thought to himself. Remus had decided the most important thing for him to learn was silent casting and that the best way to teach him, was to silence him and throw stinging hexes at him until he could cast a shield. While it had been an effective teaching method, it had NOT been pleasant.

Harry followed the others into a beautiful dining room, as Neville led the way in towards his grandmother, "Gran, I'd like to introduce Susan Bones, Remus Lupin and Nym-" he cut off at the glare from Tonks, "er, Tonks. And you of course remember Harry."

The old woman moved towards them, "Nice to meet you Ms. Bones, Ms. Tonks, Mr. Lupin," she said, shaking each of their hands in turn, "and nice to see you again Mr. Potter. I've wanted to speak to you for a while now."

Harry looked at the formidable old witch, suddenly nervous. Looking at the stern witch had reminded him that he had almost gotten her grandson killed just a month ago and wondered if he had been invited for dinner as an excuse for her to berate him, "Hello Mrs. Longbottom, it's nice to see you again." He opened his mouth to apologize for leading Neville into danger, but she cut him off.

"I believe dinner is ready to be served, if you would all take your seats," she said, gesturing towards one end of the large oak table, now covered in food. Harry felt his mouth water as the aroma's hit him, his light lunch and long day of training finally catching up with him and took a seat. He ended up sitting between Neville and his grandmother, who had taken the seat at the end of the table. Susan sat across from him, with Tonks and Remus sitting on her side of the table.

Dinner went smoothly and Harry quickly forgot his nervousness amid all the pleasant conversation and food. Mrs. Longbottom was a fantastic host, her stern demeanor forgotten as she asked questions and generally made her guests comfortable. Neville too seemed different than Harry remembered, more calm, more confident. He soon found out one of the reasons why when Neville pulled out his new wand, "Cherry and unicorn hair," he said, showing it off, "I'm just disappointed that I haven't had a chance to use it yet. Just holding it I can feel the difference." Harry smiled at his friend, glad that he finally had a proper wand and not a poorly suited hand-me-down.

Eventually everyone finished eating and the dishes and remnants of food disappeared with a series of small pops. "That was fantastic Augusta," said Remus, leaning back in his chair with a satisfied look across his face.

"Thank you Remus," she replied, before drawing herself up, her stern look returning, "but now I believe it is time to get down to business. Mr. Potter, I asked you to come here so that we might discuss events at the Ministry last month."

Harry sighed, simultaneously relieved and terrified that the moment of reckoning had come, "Mrs. Longbottom, I just wanted to apologize-"

"Apologize?" she asked with a raised brow, "Mr. Potter, I did not invite you here to get angry with you, though I'll admit, I was quite livid when I first heard what happened. No, my grandson explained what the situation, how you tried to talk him out of going with you and as he came out with no permanent damage I bear you no ill will. The opposite in fact. You have helped him gain confidence in himself, something he has lacked for far too long and you helped him become a strong young wizard," she glanced over at Neville, who had sat up straighter at his grandmother's praise. "More importantly you helped me realize that Neville is not his father, and that while I may have lost my son, I have a wonderful grandson who I am very proud of."

Harry looked over at his friend, who was beaming, "I'm really not sure how much I had to do with it," Harry said, slightly embarrassed.

"Nonsense, Neville believes you did, therefore so do I. But I believe we have gotten somewhat off topic. The reason I asked you here tonight Mr. Potter, has to do with your friends at the Ministry that day. Would I be wrong to assume that they are a group dedicated to fighting You-Know-Who?" Harry shook his head, wondering what she was getting at, "Well, Mr. Potter, the reason I asked you here was in the hope that you could introduce me to these friends of yours. I have decided that I will not sit back any longer and let those bigots have their way. I may not be as young as I once was, but I can still give any of those Death Eaters a run for their money."

Harry opened his mouth in surprise, "You want to join the fight against Voldemort?" he asked, happy to see only a small flinch at the name.

Mrs. Longbottom nodded at him, "Yes, Mr. Potter. I cannot bear the thought of those animals roaming free, especially the bitch that took my son and daughter-in-law from me. I intend to do everything I can to ensure they end up Kissed or in the ground," she said, a glimmer of anger in her eye as she spoke of Lestrange.

Harry studied the woman in front of him for a moment before looking at Remus, who nodded subtly at him. "Well, technically Dumbledore is in charge, but I'm sure he'd be more than happy for you to join us. In fact, we have a meeting tomorrow night, I could get him to give you the location then. I would tell you now, but I can't."

"No worries Harry," Tonks said, looking through her pockets before pulling out a folded sheet of paper and handing it to the older woman, "I came prepared."

"Fidelius?" Mrs. Longbottom asked as she read the paper before handing it back. Tonks nodded as she went to put the paper back in her pocket, before stopping and handing it to Neville, who read it several times, committing it to memory before handing it back.

"The meetings usually start around eight o'clock," said Tonks, letting her know what to expect, "You're free to come along too Neville. You won't be allowed into the meeting itself, but Ron, Ginny and the twins usually come and Susan has been staying with us, so she'll be there too," Neville nodded with a smile, glad to be included.

Remus looked at his watch before he stood up, "Well, it's getting late, we should be going as we have an early morning tomorrow. It was nice meeting you Augusta and nice seeing you again Neville." The rest of the group bid their goodbyes and Neville led them to the fireplace. Remus immediately walked in, calling out Grimmauld Place, before spinning away in a rush of green flames.

Harry turned to Neville, as Susan walked into the fireplace, "Well mate, I had a great time. Come by a little early tomorrow and we can hang out a little bit before the meeting."

"Sure Harry, but there's actually something else I wanted to talk to you about," Neville said, who seemed oddly nervous after having been so confident all night.

"What is it Nev?" he said, Tonks turning and waiting for him.

Neville looked down at his feet for a moment drawing up his courage, "Well, our birthdays are coming up this week, I was thinking about having a party and seeing as your birthday is the day after mine, I thought maybe you'd want to have them together."

"Really?" he asked, completely surprised. He hadn't even realized his birthday was coming up. Not that it was unusual, being stuck with the Dursleys' during the summer, he had never celebrated his birthday.

Neville looked disappointed and backtracked, "It's alright if you don't want to, I'm sure you have other plans already."

"No, Nev, I'm sorry, you just caught me by surprise," he said, trying to reassure his friend "I've just been kinda busy and totally forgot my birthday was coming up. I think that's a great idea."

"Really?" Neville asked hopefully.

"Of course, how could I pass up the chance to have a good time with my best mates?" Harry replied, giving him a slap on the back.

Neville grinned at him, his cheerfulness from before returning in full force, " Alright, well this Friday, we'll have it here. If you tell Ron, Ginny, Susan and Hermione, I'll let the rest of our year-mates and Luna know. Feel free to invite anyone else as well, the more the merrier and all that."

"I think it would be best if you didn't tell anyone Harry would be attending," said Tonks, who had been standing quietly to the side, waiting for them to finish their conversation.

Harry gave her a puzzled look for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, now that I think of it, that's probably a good idea."

"Sure Harry, mum's the word. I'll see you tomorrow night," Neville said, waving goodbye.

"See you tomorrow Nev," Harry replied, before turning and walking into the fireplace with a big grin on his face. For the first time since he was a child, he was actually looking forward to his birthday.

A/N So a little bit of a slower chapter, but I wanted to show his training. It also gave me a chance to do a little bonding between Harry and Susan, and show his friendship with Neville, which I felt was kind of ignored in canon. It also let me show that Neville has sort of found himself, though he can still be nervous in certain social situations.

I also know that I didn't reveal their Animagus forms. Instead I decided to be that guy and keep you all wondering. I have come up with their Animagus forms, unless of course someone comes up with a suggestion that I like better before I reveal them.

I'm still new to this whole writing thing, so any feedback is welcome.


End file.
